Digimon: The Legendary Heroes
by Kamigawa Nagamaki
Summary: 5 year has passed since Lucemon's defeat but that battle wasn't the end... It was the begininng, now the legendary warriors must get more help before is too late.020304 crossoverRated t for language and mild violence.This is an AU DISCONTINUED
1. Rise of the Fallen

Chapter 1

Disclaimers : I don't own Digimon in any format yet except of a few ODs

_Digimon!_

_Look to the past_

_As we head for the future to reclaim the digital world_

_With faith in ourselves and trust in each other_

_We live by the lessons we've learn_

_As we work towards one solution_

_Through a spirit evolution_

_I am the one _

_I am the one_

_Digimon_

_Forever united as one_

_Digimon_

_Together the battles are won_

_Digimon_

_Through us let your spirit evolve_

_And if we're all for one world there's a world for us all_

_If we're all for one world there's a world for us all_

_Digimon!_

Rezu Kanegawa was lying underneath a sakura tree at the Shibuya Park watching his sister Sayako sitting around with her friends.

_Man I'm bored_

Then he felt his cell phone is ringing "Huh?"

Curiously he checked on his phone then he was a message.

**Do you want to start?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Is this some kind of prank? I guess it won't hurt to try._

The moment he pressed yes he heard a voice from his phone "Rezu Kanegawa your future awaits you. Go to the 6 o' clock train in Shibuya station."

"What? Hey!" Rezu looked around _How did they know my name?_

Then he looked at his cell phone for the time "5:57?!?!?!!?"

Then he rushed to his sister and yelled "Gomen for interrupting but Sayako I need to get to the station so see ya later ok?"

"Err ok."

"Thanks See ya Oh tell mum I will be back home at 8."

As Sayako watched her brother running when she heard her phone ringing.

"Huh?"

**Do you want to start?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Well it can't hurt to try_

So she pressed yes.

!!#$W$$#$

Sono Hanabira was sitting in the park next to the sakura blooms smelling their heavenly scent.

"The blossoms are wonderful today."

"You seem to enjoy your self Sono"

Sono turned around to see his cousin Rokku juggling a pebble in his hand.

"Well at least I don't amused myself but juggling and attempting to float rocks on water… Just to impress a person I like."

Rokku blushed into a nice shade of pink that matches well with the blossoms above him. "What do you…?"

But he was cut off when Sono's and his cell phone went ringing "Huh?"

**Do you want to start?**

**Yes**

**No**

_What is this?_

At Shibuya station Rezu and Sayako walked to the lift as directed from the message of the phone.

"Are you sure you told mum about this?" asked Rezu.

"Yes, you hammer-clobbered thick headed." Replied Sayako.

"Nani?! For someone who likes water and cool stuff you certainly blow a lot of hot air." Countered Rezu.

With that comment Sayako is literally blowing hot air from her ears.

"WHAT? YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" and just as she was about to close the elevator one girl in a green tank top with a cut out sleeve, rose bracelet, loose brown pants, brown sandals and a pink hair band with a sakura bloom on one side.

The guy is wearing a red jacket over an orange t-shirt and a russet tracksuit pants.

"Sorry, but are you going down?" asked the girl.

Sayako smiled "Sure."

When they reach the bottom floor they looked around to see what looked like a station, but all the platforms are empty.

Rezu walked around "Err… so what now?"

As if someone was eavesdropping on them their phones rang then that same deep voice "Welcome to the digiportal terminal Go to platform 10 there you find a train that will take you to the Rose Morning Star please time is short I needed your help for many lives are at stake."

Then the message ended there.

Rokku looked at his cell phone wondering what is going on.

First it seems like a harmless text but he can't shake the feeling that some big is happening and not a good one.

Rokku looked at the girl in a sky blue mini skirt, a blue tank top, aqua arm sleeves (sort of like the ones that Kari wears on Digimon Adventures 02) white sandals and an emerald colored scarf.

The boy next to her was wearing long, black sports pants, black hiking shoes, a white long sleeve shirt behind a dark sapphire blue t-shirt, and a headphone on his head.

"Let's listen to him and go to platform 10."

The 3 other kids looked at him.

"Rokku why?"

"Because unless this guy has acting skills beyond any actors in Hollywood. This guy is dead seriously especially when he isn't lying."

The boy in front of him gave Rokku a suspicious look. "And please care to explain why you are so certain the message is real especially after hearing it once?"

"You would, if your father was the master detective Hireki Hanabira."

The girl stuttered in shock "You mean you're the son of the famous Hireki Hanabira solver of the Bleeding Lake, Dragon Thunder, Wax Castle, Island of the demon monkey and other famous murder mystery cases while he was one of the near victims?"

"That right."

The boy looked thoughtful. "Well sorry for start on the wrong foot my name is Rezu Kanegawa."

Then the girl said my name is Sayako Kanegawa, I am Rezu's sister, please to meet you."

Sono then stepped forward "Sono Hanabira, niece of Hireki Hanabira."

"My name is Rokku Hanabira."

Rezu did a half smile then suddenly rushed pass them "Come on you slow pokes weren't going to station 10? Come on." And rushed away.

Sono and Rokku sweatdropped at the idiot.

"You know my brother is very unpredictable."

The four kids found the train and gotten on it.

"Well this is a luxury train I have to admit." Said Rezu. Sure enough silk cushion seats, carpeted floor, plenty of room and telepathic service?

"While it is true I still can't get use to the idea of floating services." As he help himself to another muffin.

"I don't know but whoever is responsible for this must have a good reason to willingly go so much trouble for something this. But it feels nice to be treated like this." Said Sayako "Thank you." To the floating plate of Takoyaki.

"Well, I guess we have a lot to learn, but something tells me this is not our world."

Rokku almost chocked on his muffin at that remark.

"Sono, what do you mean by that?"

Sono just pointed at the window, and sure enough funny looking blob creatures are floating around in air and one of them pressed itself to the window.

Rokku looked like he froze and when the white blob pressed itself harder to the window Rokku squeal like a girl and fainted.

Rezu knock in gently on the head a few time "His father maybe a detective but apparently he doesn't inherit his father's courage."

Suddenly the train begun to shook. Then the lights began to black out.

"So much for this luxury ride."

"Hey what's going on?"

"Shut up and hold on to something."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"

Suddenly Rezu saw himself glow and he saw himself in a shiny onyx chest plate, and felt 9 different assorted blades on his back and he was wearing sliver gauntlets at show his face was covered with a vice with a symbol in the center.

Then it quickly vanished, Rezu quickly tried to look at the other but saw what looked like a large, round man of clay and mud with bits of rocks poke or fitted around him, a woman with long brown hair and a bow wearing sakura patterned miko clothing and a hood that cover most of her face and also another woman but she was in what looked like a one piece swimsuit with webbed hands and feet and fins on her forearms and coral helmet covering most of her face.

But they too disappear very quickly, _What the bloody hell is going on?_ He thought before blacking out.

_#!#$_

Consciousness began to return to Rezu's head.

"Aww my head." Then Rezu looked around then he decided to wake the others up.

"Hey Sayako wake up." Sayako was still sleeping. "WAKE UP!"

WHAM! Rezu covered his forehead because Sayako back fisted him.

"Ouch." Then Sayako and the others woke up.

"Ok, Next time no more luxury trains." Mumbled Rokku.

'So said the one that squeal like a 3 year old girl." Chuckled his cousin.

Rokku turn scarlet red. "Can it you guys I think we're about to approach our destination." Said Rezu.

Every body poked their heads out of the window and saw a beautiful spiral like castle.

"So this is the Rose Morning Star, So pretty." Squealed Sono.

"Very colourful." Said Rokku.

"Absolutely majestic." Said Sayako.

"…"

When they arrived at the station. They heard a voice, and it was low and deep. "Rose Morning Star, end of the line, Everybody off."

The group turned around and realized it was the train that was talking. Sono jumped back in surprise. "It talks?"

"Yes, My name is DarkTrailmon. Good Bye." And with a loud hoot he left in the opposite direction.

Then they all felt their phone ringing only when they took them out they were no longer phone but D-Tectors.

Rezu's is Green and Black.

Sayako is Sapphire Blue and Purple.

Sono is Green and Pink.

And Rokku is Brown and orange.

"Welcome to my palace the Rose Morning Star, please enter I will explain everything to you."

Then the gate behind them opened and revealed a passage way.

" So who's going first?" asked Rokku.

And without answering Rezu walked forward. "Let's go."

At the end of the passage they reached upon a large room which was filled with light reflected by crystal. Sono looked around and she saw What looked like an angel bunny.

"Welcome.' Said the bunny angel "My name is Cherubimon."

Rezu stepped forward "What do you want from us?"

"Your help." Then 4 glowing spheres rushed towards the each hitting the humans on the head.

$$$5

Spoilers from next chapter

Zoe was worried as Ranamon calmly approached "What are you worrying about suga? afraid?"

"What do you want from me?" demand Zoe.

"How about a deal suga? Go to the park next to Shibuya station tonight at 11p.m and come alone or I will attack you." Said Ranamon.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Zoe.

"You don't suga, because you spirit and friends are in danger, remember suga tonight at Shibuya park by the lake at 11 p.m." and with that Ranamon disappeared.

!#$#$$&&(&(()$#

Please review I don't care if it is bad or good remarks it will be nice to review.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own anything

In case your confused about the characters ages:

Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, Kouichi: 15

Tommy: 13

J.P: 16

Sayako, Rokku, Sono: Chronically 13, Biologically 12

Rezu: Chronically 15, Biologically 14

Familiar Faces

Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero FIRE!!

Chiheisen he kokoro tobosunda,

Karamawari no kimochi wo keriagetara.

Saku ni iku ze tsuki no Frontier,

Kanau sa kanau hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze.

Dekiru dekiru sa hakuhatsu shite miserunda,

Burn up'n GO!!

Gomihako wo tobikoeta saki ni aru mirai,

Hikari wo matotte Get a fire power!!

Gira gira to moeagare hitome no chikara

Kese nai yuuki de Get a fire power!!

Michi ga michiteru Frontier he

Hashiri tsuzukerunda "kimi wo tsurete"

Fire Digimon frontier jape opening.

Rezu, Sayako, Sono and Rokku were very pissed off as they left the station.

"Man, I can't believe we spend one year in the digital world just to chase a black train." Mumbled Sono.

"And everybody must believe we are dead since we were gone that long." Replied Sayako.

"Well, either one year did passed and we have gone back in time or no time had passed at all." Said Rezu.

The three looked at their calm member 'What?"

"Look at the time and date." As he pointed at the time table panel.

Sayako read the board "Let's see 17 of January, 2002, Nani? Shouldn't it be 2003?"

(A/N: That is why Sono, Rokku, Sayako and Rezu are chronically one year older.)

Rezu continued "And 21:05… huh?" just as his D-Tector was ringing. "Er… Hello?'

"REZU!!!!!!!" Rezu quickly pulled his D-Tector as far away as his arm could reach "Hello mum…"

"DON'T HELLO ME YOUNG MAN!!! YOU AND YOUR SISTER WAS MEANT TO BE AT HOME 1 HOUR AGO!!! WHERE THE HELL YOU HAVE BEEN?!"

"Ok, sorry mum bye bye." Said Rezu before closing his D-Tector, "Phew I never knew you could use the D-Tectors as phones, Come on Sayako let's go home before mum force use to eat leftovers, oh Rokku, Sono we will meet you tomorrow by the lake at Shibuya park at 1p.m?"

"Sure thing, just don't be late Rezu-chan." Smiled Sono.

Rezu blushed at that remark. "Please don't call me that. Let's go Sayako."

"Bye bye, see you tomorrow." Waved Sayako.

2 Weeks Later

12 year old Kari Kamiya looked at her class and found a spot to sit in.

"Hey Kari, so we're in the same class."

Kari turned around to see the Tai wanna-be Davis Motomiya, "Oh, Hi Davis, still obsessed with soccer?"

"Yeah, your brother is the coolest and I am going to be the greatest soccer player."

Kari pulled a fake smile while she sweatdropped.

"Now everybody take your seats."

After everybody have settled down the teacher continued 'Now this year we have 4 new applicants that will be arriving soon.

A young boy wearing a white bucket hat, a green shirt with yellow sleeves and on the side of the shirt and grey shorts.

The boy gave a kind bow "Greetings, my name is Takeru Takashi but you can call me T.K nice to meet you."

That clicked a memory in Kari's mind _T.K? wow he has grown so much in these 3 years._

"Ok Takeru you can sit next to the girl who is wearing a camera around her neck."

After T.K sat down he felt as if he remembered the girl for somewhere "Kari?"

The girl turned and looked at him "T.K, I knew it was you."

"Ok, now it seems that the other 3 students will be…"

**BOOM !!! **Everybody jumped to see a guy is wearing a red jacket over an orange t-shirt and a russet tracksuit pants lying on top of the door that broke of its hinges.

"Idiot, must you make an imprint of yourself every time we need to go somewhere." The class turn to the doorway to see the girl with aqua highlights in a sky blue mini skirt, a blue tank top, aqua arm sleeves, white sandals and an emerald colored scarf and a girl in a green tank top with a cut out sleeve, rose bracelet, loose brown pants, brown sandals and a pink hair band with a sakura bloom on one side.

The girl in blue walked over to the guy on the floor and pulled him up "Next time watch where you're running."

Then she looked to the class and bowed "Greetings to all of you, My name is Sayako Kanegawa, it's an honor to meet you all.' And she bowed again.

Then the girl accompany Sayako stepped forward "Konnichiwa , My name is Sono Hanabira."

Then the boy woke up from his impact "My name is Rokku Hanabira, Sono's cousin, honored to meet you all." Then he gave a salute then walked to find a seat.

As he walked passed T.K, he dropped a note on the student's desk and continued to his seat.

T.K looked at the message given by Rokku, it said:

Look two tables left and one table up. A boy is giving you the evil eye.

Interested he followed the instructions and sure enough, he saw a boy glaring intensely at him before looking away.

_Interesting, this Rokku is pretty sharp for someone who looks blunt _T.K chuckled at his crude humor.

!#&()!!#W$

_**Later at night**_

"It's almost time, we must get ready."

"Patience, Arbormon, Thou thy time is right is thy time to strike and tomorrow is thy right to find our enemies?"

"Listen up Mercuremon, next time talk in proper English, isn't that right Grumblemon?"

"Grumblemon agrees with friends, especially Ranamon, you Mercuremon talk funny."

_As my previous incarnate said I am surround by buffoons._

"Never the less thy tomorrow is the smart time to hatch our plan, failure insures thy master's wrath."

"Don't worry suga Cherubimon is a ghost and besides I manage to talk to Duskmon and he agrees to help us."

"WHAT?!"

'In what world thy you persuade Duskmon to help us in such ease?"

"All in due time suga, all in good time."

!$$$&&

Takuya is watching people playing in the playground. He felt incomplete for 5 whole years.

Tommy is still with him but he is constantly busy.

Kouji and Kouichi both attending at a different school.

Zoe was forced to move to America and J.P has an apprenticeship as an engineer.

"Sigh, I wish we would be back in the digital world, I miss the feeling of Spirit evolution, I would even be happy to digivolve into Flamon."

"Thou foolish of you to digivolve into a Digimon without any thought."

Takuya snapped out of his thought at that voice "Mercurimon?"

"Thou such sharp wit from thy mind is so short."

Takuya suddenly was surrounded by mist.

"My, my is thy warrior of flame afraid of a little forget? Pathetic."

Takuya turned around to see a setting that is exactly the same place where he fought Mercurimon inside of Sakkakumon.

"What do you want from me?" demanded Takuya.

Mercurimon smiled "What do you want for yourself?"

(A/N: I copied the last two quotes from the conversation of Captain Algerin and Katsumoto from the movie "The Last Samurai.).

Takuya was confused with the reply "What do you mean?"

"Mercurimon stood up and look at Takuya at the eyes "I said what do YOU want for YOURSELF?"

Takuya was startled at Mercurimon's attitude "Is he really Mercurimon? He acts so different and I can actually know what he is saying and it sound wiser."

"It is nice to know the change but you still have to answer the question. And you were mumbling."

"Oh, Are you going to attack me?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Stop delaying the inevitable and answer what is asked."

"Find, I want my friends, I want me spirits, I to see Bokomon and Neemon, I WANT TO DO SOMETHING GOOD."

"Well if you're so insisting. Go to Shibuya Park at 11P.M and don't be late."

"Huh? Wait." But too late Mercurimon was gone and Takuya was back at the playground. 'Weird."

!#$#$$65

Zoe was stepping off the plane at Narita Airport and just went through to the luggage retrieval section.

"So are you happy you're back in Japan?"

Zoe turned around to see Mimi "I love it here, I am just glad that my parents allow to be a transfer student to Japan, there are also my friends who I dearly miss."

Mimi gave Zoe a funny look "Would one of these friends of yours would be your boyfriend?"

Zoe blush scarlet red immediately 'W-what? Non, no, signorina, there isn't anyone."

Mimi raised an eyebrow "You are lying."

Before Zoe could reply fog began to surround her and the airport and people began to disappear.

"Mimi. Are you there? Anyone? ANYONE?!!"

"Sheesh calm down suga you're not alone and you call me the one that blows a lot of hot air."

Zoe froze in fear as she recognized that voice "Ranamon?!"

The spirit of water gave her a gentle wave "Hi ya suga it has been 5 long years."

Zoe was worried as Ranamon calmly approached "What are you worrying about suga? afraid?"

"What do you want from me?" demand Zoe.

"How about a deal suga? Go to the park next to Shibuya station tonight at 11p.m and come alone or I will attack you." Said Ranamon.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Zoe.

"You don't suga, because you spirit and friends are in danger, remember suga tonight at Shibuya park by the lake at 11 p.m." and with that Ranamon began to disappeared.

"Wait, this isn't like you why didn't you attack me?"

"Zoe, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Mimi?"

"You had me worried for a sec it looks like you just phased out." Replied Mimi.

"Sorry Mimi, I was just thinking."

_Why didn't Ranamon attack me when I am vulnerable? It's not like her, it is as if Ranamon is not Ranamon."_

"Zoe come on we need to find the family that has allowed us to stay." Cried Mimi.

"Si, Si I am coming." Shouted Zoe.

J.P was in the garage helping his dad fixing up the engine "Ouch! Damn where is that monkey wench."

As J.P constantly search for that wrench he didn't notice a short figure entering the garage.

"Here you go."

J.P took the wrench "Thanks." Then froze as he looked at the person who gave him the wretch.. it was Grumblemon with his hammer.

"HWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Geez, you look like you saw a ghost."

"But- but – but I thought you were gone I blasted you while I was Metalkabuterimon."

"Just be glad I giving you a chance for that."

"Huh?"

"Listen fatty, if you want me to forgive you come to Shibuya Park at 11P.M." at that he jump and quickly dug a hole.

"Wait."

"J.P, what is the matter?" said a voice behind him.

"Nothing dad nothing at all."

_That was weird._

!!$&

Tommy just finished with his computer assignment. _Man, school is getting tougher every month._

Then as he moved to get started on his homework he found a cork back with a message.

Go to Shibuya Park at 11P.M all will be revealed.

_Huh?_

Then he saw a figure before it disappeared. _Was that Arbormon?_

_1$$ &(_

Tomoko Kimura watched her sons helping and enjoying each other's company including hers.

"If it is okay with you two I will clean things up."

Kouji smiled "Don't worry mother we will just stay here."

As soon as their mother left, Kouji and Kouichi Notice that a dark mist has begun to engulf them.

"Kouji, where are you?" yelled Kouichi.

"I am here." replied his brother. "What is going on? Who is responsible for this?"

Then a dark cold voice rang in their ears "I am."

The twins turned around to see one of their worst nightmares coming alive "Duskmon!"

"Listen you weaklings as long as Lowemon exist so do I. Now pay attention I am going to say this once, Got to Shibuya Park at 11P.M. Goodbye" Then he disappeared immediately.

"Something is not right." Said Kouji.

"Well should we listen to him?" asked Kouichi.

Kouji nodded "We go."

!$#$$$&&

Spoilers from next chapter

"What do you mean we are now allies? Last time you tried to kill us." Shouted Takuya.

"Idiot, what do you know about the seven demon lords?"

"Seven Demon Lords?"

"They are mega level Digimon that are equally strong as Lucemon… Each."

The humans lost their hold of their jaws. "What but Lucemon was so difficult to defeat it nearly cost us our lives."

Ranamon stood "Don't worry there are only six demon lords left."

"Huh?"

"Lucemon was one of the Demon lords but…"

"If it is but I don't thing it is going to be good."

Please Review


	3. Calm before the storm

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimers :I don't own Digimon for any season**

**History Lesson.**

_Tsuredashite ageru kara._

_Saa ikou! Kiban wa saikon!_

_Souseikou wo dasshu shite dasshu!_

_Ok! Ok! Waku tobikouru._

_Wakuwaku kan atsuku kanjiro,_

_Tsuppashire! Hade ni yare!_

_Kamawazu Let's Go!_

_Pawaa wa zetsudai sorya mugendai._

_Zenkai sa My Soul!_

_O mou mama kaketeku furimuku koto wa shinai._

_Ashita wa kirihiraku hatenaku kono te de._

_Do komademo kaketeku nakusanai zettai ni._

_Yome miru tamashii no chikara._

_Kanarazu ikeru kara._

_Sai ikou! Gouin demo going._

_Shippai mo aruze ippai._

_Ok! Ok! Kabe buchiyaburu._

_Dokidoki kan itsumo kanjiro._

_Tsuppashire! Mune wo hare!_

_Doko ton Let's Fight!_

_Dekkai teke datte heiki muteki sa My Soul!_

_Mayowazuni kaketeru itami wo yuuki ni shite._

_Mirai wa tsukamitoru kanarazu kono te de._

_Dokomademo kaketeku shinjiteru zettai ni._

_Yume miru tamashii no tsuyosa._

_Tsuredashite ageru kara._

_O mou mama kaketeku furimuku koto wa shinai._

_Ashita wa kirihiraku hatenaku kono te de._

_Dokomademo kaketeku nakusanai zettai ni._

_Yome miru tamashii no chikara._

_Mayowazuni kaketeru itami wo yuuki ni shite._

_Mirai wa tsukamitoru kanarazu kono te de._

_Dokomademo kaketeku shinjiteru zettai ni._

_Yume miru tamashii no tsuyosa._

_Kanarazu ikeru kara._

_Tsuredashite ageru kara!_

"**Going Going My Soul" Digimon saver opening Japanese.**

"Wow. Who would had thought that the family take allowed us to stay that their house is actually this rich?" said Mimi.

Sure enough the house was more like a mansion.

Zoe looked at the place with awe. "Cool, let's go in."

When they entered the place they saw a note pinned at the door.

The note said:

To the transfer students.

Sorry but we're busy at the moment but there is a spare key under mat and please feel at home.

And your rooms are up the stairs and to the right.

So Mimi looked under the mat and found the key and unlocks the door.

When they entered they felt back at home. "Wow. It is even better in the inside." Cried Zoe.

After they unpack Zoe looked at the time "10:45p.m, What? Sorry Mimi but I got to go somewhere."

Mimi gave Zoe a worried look "This late?"

"Err, yeah you see I am going to meet my friends at the park." Lied Zoe.

"That's good I will come with you." Said Mimi.

"That won't be necessary because someone needs to stay behind and wait for the owners to come." Smiled Zoe.

"You just wanted to say that didn't you? Just come back safe ok?"

"Ok." And Zoe ran through the door.

$&

Takuya ran to the center of Shibuya Park "Whoa, that was close." He checked his phone and it reads 11:58P.M.

Then Takuya was a familiar figure running in his direction, "Takuya? Is that you?"

"Zoe?" cried Takuya in disbelief.

"It is you." And Zoe hugged him very tightly "God I missed you so much."

Then Zoe got a good look at Takuya, he still wore that cap and the goggles but he is wearing a long sleeved, black shirt with a fire dragon on the back circling a kanji of Fire, and a long red pants.

"You have changed. Well except for the goggles, Haha."

While she was laughing Takuya also got a good look at his friend, she still wear that lavender bandana, she also was wearing a purple tank top and a purple miniskirt.

Takuya and Zoe then saw a young man in a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans running towards them "Hey, Takuya." Then he turned to Zoe "Zoe? Is that you?"

Zoe then smiled "Nice to see you J.P."

"Hey, Zoe is that you?" the trio turned to find Tommy, Kouji and Kouichi, walking up to them.

Tommy was wearing a green shirt, which is underneath a white jumper and white jeans,

Kouji is wearing shirt with a picture of a wolf in the center, under a blue jacket and blue tracksuit pants, and Kouichi is wearing black pants and a long sleeved shirt that has a lion printed on it.

Takuya smiled "Well at least the gang is united."

Then a voice pierced the voice "But not the whole group."

Takuya and the other turned to see 2 boys and 2 girls walking towards them.

The boy in black said "Welcome I see all you 6 has arrived."

Zoe gave the newcomers a weird look "What do you mean? Who are you?"

The speaker spoke first "My name is Rezu." 

Takuya looked surprised "Oh it's you. A classmate of mine." Explained Takuya as everybody gave him a weird look.

Then the girl in blue said "My name is Sayako, the girl in green is Sono and the other guy is her cousin Rokku."

Then Rezu spoke "We are the ones that invited you here to be allies."

_Huh?_

Rezu and his friends noted the confused looked at the group "Sigh I think it is better if we showed you." At grab out their D-Tectors and yelled:

**SPIRIT EVOLUTION**

**Grumblemon!**

**Ranamon!**

**Arbormon!**

**Mercuremon!**

Takuya and his friends jumped back in shock "NOT YOU GUYS."

Mercuremon put his hands out "Calm down Takuya, Like I said before we are now allies."

"What do you mean we are now allies? Last time you tried to kill us." Shouted Takuya.

"Idiot, what do you know about the seven demon lords?" said Ranamon.

"Seven Demon Lords?" asked Tommy.

"They are mega level Digimon that are equally strong as Lucemon… Each." Said Grumblemon.

The humans lost their hold of their jaws. "What but Lucemon was so difficult to defeat it nearly cost us our lives."

Ranamon stood "Don't worry there are only six demon lords left."

"Huh?"

"Lucemon was one of the Demon lords but…"

Zoe already lost her cool "BUT? We almost got killed and lost the digital world from ONE demon lord, What happens when we go against 6? We will be all slaughtered."

Arbor was very clam and quiet throughout the whole conversation "Listen while what you say is true, but we are now your friends not your enemy and besides during this few years most digidestineds have been recruited so we can get their help."

The group felt odd hearing Arbormon in a female voice.

"Fine, but who are the 6?" asked Zoe.

Ranamon then began counting. "Let's see there is the vengeful Deamon, the commando trigger crazed Beelzebumon, the seductress Lilithmon, the jealous Leviamon, the lazy but wild Belphemon and the greedy Barbamon. But I remember the have some allies, let's see there is also Malo Myotismon (A/N: This is happening at the beginning of Season 02), Deathmon, Murmuxmon and his doppelgangers, GranDracmon, Millenniumon and Chronosmon Destroyer mode so that is 12 enemies in total."

Everybody was in shock "You got to be joking."

The Digimon shook there heads "No."

"How did you know all this stuff?" ask J.P.

Mercuremon explained "While we were chasing DarkTrailmon we decide to stop at Ophanimon's Castle and search the library, and we all stayed in that place for a month."

Zoe, J.P, Tommy, Kouji and Kouichi looked confused as who is DarkTrailmon.

But Takuya said "Why were you chasing DarkTrailmon?"

"He was the only one that stops at the human world and we were stuck there for a whole year." Said Ranamon.

Then Mercuremon slapped his face, well the mirror with the lips part. "Oh yes I almost forgotten Cherubimon gave us these to give to you."

He pulled out 6 familiar D-Tector and gave them to their owners but also adding them a necklace each with a unique symbol on it, Takuya's is orange and has some sort of Sun symbol, Zoe's red with a heart symbol, Tommy has a light purple with symbol of two circles connected through a small arc, J.P's has a cross with little triangles in the spaces that the cross made whitish grey, Kouji's tag is blue and has a some sort of Yin-Yang symbol with a fin shapes on opposite ends and Kouichi's is pink and has an odd flower design.( A/N: I am sure that you know what they are.)

Then Mercuremon, Arbormon, Grumblemon and Ranamon were surrounded in a cocoon of data and changed back to their human form, then they took out their necklace, Sono has a green one with a teardrop or leaf symbol, Rokku's carried a golden yellow tag of a sun sitting on a sort of flat mountain, Sayako carries a pink tag with a symbol that Takuya and his friends remembered from one of Sakkakumon's spheres, and Rezu doesn't have one. (A/N: Ran out of crest Kuso.)

"So what are these for?" asked Kouichi as he studied his crest.

Rezu just shrugged "Cherubimon's spirit disappeared before we can ask that question ourselves and I wonder why I didn't get one. And one more thing in your D-Tectors there is a data pod, Cherubimon told us that you can open it just before you go to bed."

"Why?"

Rokku answered "When we opened ours we were knock out cold."

Then Rezu looked at his watch "11:30 P.M? I think that some of us will be yelled at by our parents."

Sure enough some of them were sweating bullets "Well see you tomorrow."

One by one they left until Zoe was left "And where are you going Zoe?"

"What do you mean by that I am going to my friend who is waiting at home." Said Zoe.

"Which at a mansion at 10 Denkiteki Road."

Zoe looked shocked "Err how…"

"Did we know? We were the ones accepting you and your friend." Smiled Sayako.

!#$&

When Zoe, Rezu, Sayako, Sono and Rokku arrived home it was quiet.

"Mimi where are you?" cried Zoe.

They searched everywhere and found her in her bedroom sleeping.

"Well at least we know she safe." As they all retreated to their bedroom.

!#$&()

_Rezu said we should open the data pods just before we fall asleep_ thought the original legendary warriors.

When they opened it a burst of light crash right into their heads knocking them out.

!#$&

Jun Motomiya suddenly woke up from a sudden feeling that felt strange to her.

"What?"

She then noticed her computer is still on "I thought I turned it off." She said to herself.

Then a beam of light rushed to her hands and it then appeared as a white, cell phone sized box with a screen and 3 buttons on it.

Jun manage to say "What is this?" before she was shrouded by white light.

!#$&(

Shinya Kanabara woke as soon as his brother coming into the house, but that wasn't the reason why he suddenly woken up.

A bright light shined from Takuya's room and a tiny beam of red light zoomed right in front of him and given him a box just like Jun's but red, Shinya didn't have time to scream as he was engulfed in red light.

!#$&(

Jim Kido is awake as he is busy researching in his computer when suddenly he was data going around the place and some thing digital burst through the monitor.

Then Jim caught a blue mobile phone size box, _Is this a digivice? _Pondered Jim before he was surrounded by blue light from the digivice.

!#$&(

Momoe Inoue was busy doing an assignment that she was given.

Her computer sudden turned on catching her attention "huh, What's going on?"

Then she felt something on her hands a cell phone size green device.

Momoe looked confused as a green light consumed her.

!#$&(

Yutaka Himi watched his little bro falling asleep. But he couldn't understand what that bright light gave him it looked like a black cell phone with 3 buttons on it.

But the moment he sat on his bed black smoke swarmed around him.

!#$&(

Deep in the Dark Area12 large shadow meet in a dark room.

"My what a big reunion this is." Said one of them.

"Just get straight to the point I am not in the mood to wait around." Cried another.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Yawn ZZZZZZZZZZ" snored another one.

"Now, now my doppelgangers discovered that our plans are discovered and our enemies are quickly and silently preparing to attack before we do." Said a figure.

Then a large figure said "I have been beaten by this _kids…" _he spat the last word out like a gentleman said a disgusting sweat word "before and if they go to the offence we can't hold against them."

"Ha-ha tin can you got beaten by a few midgets, pathetic." Sneered one of them.

"Well then I suppose you know what to do after all other than that constant sleeping teddy bear you contribute the least to our organization."

"Then tell that to the teddy bear so you can wake him up."

"Now, now gentlemen why don't we have some fun?" cooed a female figure.

"And who that be lying in bed or real fun?" snared the smaller figure.

"Now, now gentlemen and lady the enemy grows stronger as we speak and as Malo Myotismon said if they attack then we most likely finished, so I propose we go to the attack before they fully regroup."

"Oh Mr Stating-The-Obvious where do we strike?"

"Why at the digidestined's homes of course. So let's get ready."

As they all went their separate ways except one lone figure standing at the scrying pool "Damn it the situation grows more desperate every second I waste."

Then he pulled out a small device and pressed a button before putting it away.

_I hope pine-apple head and goggle-brain hurry up, I don't think this masquerade will last soon." _Before he too disappear to the shadow.

!#$&(

Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon and the rest of the tamers meet up at Shinjuku Park.

It has been 4 long years since the battle against the D-reaper and the tamers were ready for a bit of action.

"Impmon has opened the portal are you ready for this guys." Asked Takato.

"I am sure you know the answer goggle-head." Said Rika.

"Well Takatomon lets go." Said Guilmon and they all ran into the portal.

!#$&(

Spoiler from next chapter.

**Agumon digivolve to……Geo Greymon.**

The Digimon emperor was shocked at this "Impossible, No-one was every resisted my dark rings before and even digivolve? No matter Greymon destroy him."

Tai and the rest of the group watched helplessly as Greymon and a Greymon look alike began to battle each other out.

"Agumon…"

Then what looked like a floating seedling float gently next to the hapless digidestineds "Don't worry Geo Greymon will protect you guys."

Tai turned to the plant "Who are you?"

"I am Raramon and my friends are your allies."

!#$&

well another chapter finished expect the next one in 8- 10 days time till then Ja Ne


	4. Rise of the Digimon Shifters

Chapter 4

Disclaimers: do I really need to do this?

Shiranakatta nda chigau sekai ga arukoto wo

Yobareteita nda ore no chikara ga iru ndato

Red card ni jama wo sarenai

Digital Field tsukinukeru ze

Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo

Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke

Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete

Atarashii densetsu hirake

Leader nante sa ore no gara janai sou darou?

Dakedo nakama nara muriyari demo mamotte yaru

Seigi mo aku mo honoo ha onaji

Jibun shinjinakya tatakaenai

Salamander ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete

Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon!!

Salamander ga hashiru michi wo hirake ashita e

Kaketa kono sekai mamore

Tsuyosa dake shika kotae ga nakerya

Wakariyasui kedo chigau nda ze

Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo

Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke

Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete

Atarashii densetsu hirake

Salamander Takuya's theme

Shinya woke up from his sleep and opened his eyes, everything looked bigger and he was defiantly not at his room anymore.

Shinya put his right hands on his head as he felt a small headache, but instead of a hand he felt something else on top of his head.

He looked at his hands to see that they were not hands but orange claws wrapped red bandages.

Shinya would have screamed but he was cut off by another scream next to him.

He saw a blue dog with red boxing gloves and a red ribbon tied around his head, a green floating flower bud with a small yellow sapling over is' pink petal head, a black owl wearing a purple ninja vest and an odd looking pink and blue creature with a crescent moon on it's forehead, dress and arms, and a pink ribbon wrapped around it's body hold together by a medallion that looked like the moon.

While watching he heard something beeping in his left han… err claw, it was the strange device that brought him to this strange place then it shows and image of the creatures in front of him.

First came the blue dog.

**Name: Gaomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: -Double Backhand**

**-Gao Rush**

**- Rolling Upper**

**Info: A Digimon that is a skilled boxer, Don't get him mad or his Rolling Upper is a One- hit KO.**

Then it was the flower's turn.

**Name: Raramon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks:-Nut Shoot**

**- Sing a Long**

**- Lala screw**

**Info: A plant type Digimon shaped like a flower bud, Don't let her innocent look get you, Her Nut Shoot is certain kill.**

Next was the black owl.

**Name: Falcomon (Black)**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: -Scratch Smash**

**- Shiririken**

**- Hitting Bamboo Shot**

**Info:** **A** **version of ****Falcomon**** has flight capabilities and a ninja theme, He is fast and stealthy. His Shiririken skewers his enemies while his Hitting Bamboo Shot bombs them.**

Next was the moon pixie. (I don't know how to accuartely describe the Digimon)

**Name: Lunamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Virus**

**Attacks: -Tear Shoot**

**- Luna Claw**

**- Dark Crusher**

**Info: A Digimon said to be the child of the moon, she may look cute, innocent and naïve but her Tear Shoot and Luna claw say otherwise.**

Shinya looked nervous at these monsters "Err… Hello by any chance you have these with you?"

Gaomon turned around and looked in shock "Agumon? Is that you?"

!#$&()

The Digimon Emperor was interested in the arrival of this new Digimon, but was uncertain on the data supplied excepted for the Agumon.

"Well they could be interesting experiments." Mused the Digimon Emperor. "Wormmon!"

A little green larva crawled out from the shadows 'You called milord?"

"I want to you sent Commander Greymon and his troops to deal with those pests and sent the dark rings to the newcomers." Commanded the Emperor.

"The humans?" asked Wormmon.

"No, You imbecile the new Digimon." Snapped the Emperor.

Wormmon cowered like a coward underneath his glare. "Yes milord."

!#$&(&((

Tai watched as Veemon digivolve to Flamedramon by using the digi-egg of courage to defeat Monochromon by releasing it from the dark ring.

"Not bad Davis do manage to digivolve you Veemon to save the day. Here." and gave Davis his goggles since Davis's broke when fleeing from the rampaging Monochromon. "Since you're the leader now take care of the digital world for us."

"No problem we'll take care of it." Cried Veemon.

"But there is a problem." Mumbled Gatomon.

"What's wrong Gatomon?" Asked Kari.

"Out of all of us only me and Patamon escaped the dark rings."

Tai was shocked "WHAT? AGUMON WAS….?"

"OF COURSE I HAVE NO IDEA OF WHERE WE ARE RUNNING! JUST RUN!"

T.K, Kai, Tai, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon and Davis turned to see an Agumon and a black owl being chased by Tyrannomons and a single Greymon.

"We got to help them." Cried Kari.

"Leave it to us." Said Davis "Ready Veemon?"

"Whenever your ready Davith."

"It's Davis."

**Digi- Armour Energize!**

**Veemon armour digivolve to… Flamedramon The Fire of Courage.**

"Flamedramon attack."

"Sure thing Davis **Fire Rocket."**

The attack didn't even slow the enemy down and the Greymon retaliated **Nova Blast.**

"Flamedramon back away!" cried Davis but too late Flamedramon was hit head on and devolved and turned back into Veemon.

"Ouch, He's tough." Said Veemon.

**Shiririken**

The black owl send a flurry of shurikens at a wave of dark rings heading towards them, futilely it missed and it wrapped around their neck.

Kari panicked "NO!"

!#$&()

Shinya gasped as the ring tighten around it was aching and electrocuting his body.

"AHHHH!"

As he struggled against the ring he saw his new friends slowly fallen to unconsciousness _I must help my friends and the other people looks like their in danger but this is hurting so bad, Takuya what will you do?_

_**Flashback**_

"_**Takuya?" asked Shinya.**_

"_**Yea?"**_

"_**Why do you go through so much trouble for your friends?"**_

"_**Why you asked such a question?"**_

"_**Just curious."**_

"_**Well, I can't really tell you but friends aren't toys that you can just throw away and you must do your best to help them no matter what."**_

"_**Like that girl you hang out with?" asked Shinya.**_

_**Takuya put his brother in a tight head lock. "Shut up."**_

_**End of flashback**_

_Even if I just met them I will protect them I WILL PROTECT THEM_

Then he heard his digivice begun to ring he hold it out in front of him while still struggling with the pain and on the screen it says

**Evolution activate.**

**Agumon digivolve to…**

!#$&()

**Agumon digivolve to……Geo Greymon.**

The Digimon emperor was shocked at this "Impossible, No-one was every resisted my dark rings before and even digivolve? No matter Greymon destroy him."

!#$&()

Tai and the rest of the group watched helplessly as Greymon and a Greymon look alike began to battle each other out.

"Agumon…"

Then what looked like a floating seedling float gently next to the hapless digidestineds "Don't worry Geo Greymon will protect you guys."

Tai turned to the plant "Who are you?"

"I am Raramon and my friends are your allies."

"An ally?" asked Davis.

Raramon turned to look at her friends **Nut Shoot**. And it destroyed the dark rings then turn to the humans. "Just watch and see everything will be ok." _I hope _thought Momoe.

Then see heard her digivice ringing so she took it out.

**Name: Greymon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attack:- Nova Blast**

**- Great Horn Attack**

**- Fire Wall**

**Info: A Intelligent dinosaur Digimon with a hard head, it blast any enemy down with it's Nova Blast.**

**Name: Geo Greymon**

**Level: Champion **

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attack: - Mega Flame**

**- Mega Burst**

**- Horn Impulse**

**Info: ****A large dinosaur type digimon similar to Greymon. Unlike the traditional ****Greymon****, he appears to be more savage, having longer head horns and spike from his shoulders. Geo Greymon catapults his enemies with his Horn Impulse while he burns his opponents with Mega Flame.**

**Name: Tyrannomon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Data**

**Attack:- Fire Breath**

**- Slash Nail**

**- Dino Kick**

**Info: A large red dinosaur Digimon. Tyrannomon's stupidity is made up for it's raw strength, he attacks with his Fire breath before finishing his enemy with his Slash Nail.**

Davis looked at Raramon in surprise "How do you get a digivice?" he demanded.

"I had ever since I was in the digital world"

_Please Shinya, as a friend please be safe._

!#$&()

Shinya blinked as he felt taller and stronger

_How the? What happened?_

He looked around and saw that the trees are now shorter than him, then he saw the advancing dinosaur are heading towards his friends _I will protect them_

"Stop and leave my friends alone." Demanded Geo Greymon.

The Greymon which is the leader stepped forward "Your friends are an insect plague to the Digimon Emperor and you traitor are among them."

"I won't allow you to take a step further." Answered Geo Greymon.

**Nova Blast**

Shinya panicked as the fireball was fire at him but instinct told him what to do.

**Mega Burst**

The fireball was stopped as a wave of intense flame redirect it to the Digimon who fired it.

But Greymon moved out of the way leaving his whole squad to take the full blow and due to continuous wave of flame come out of Geo Greymon's mouth one by one the Tyrannomons were reverted back to digitamas before floating away.

"Humph weaklings, and you Geo Greymon your strength is impressive join the Emperor side an he will make you even stronger." Cried Greymon.

Geo Greymon looked at the Greymon at disgust "Your EMPEROR hurt my FRIENDS and tried to turned them into his SLAVES, So retreat Now and tell is "Majesty" go and RUIN his own life." Roared Geo Greymon.

"How dare you insult the Emperor? **Nova Blast**"

Geo Greymon whipped the attack away from his friends with his tail.

Then Geo Greymon roared a battle cry and lowers his head and charged at his more subtle counterpart.

Greymon grinned at the charging mon in front of him, he lowered his head to match the height of the charging mon and focus his entire weight on one leg and braced for the impact.

Only the impact never came Geo Greymon purposely tripped himself over and slide through the trees and use his tail as a whip to throw his counterpart off balance. When Greymon is lying on the ground Geo Greymon charged up for his attack.

**Mega Flame**

And destroy the dark ring cause Greymon to devolve to Agumon.

Curiously he picked up the rookie and walked towards his friends.

!#$&()

The Digimon Emperor was furious that his general and a squad were entirely destroyed by a mutated looking Greymon.

"Computer scan Geo Greymon NOW!"

"Scanning Geo Greymon, Information Invalid."

"GRRRRRRRRR! WORMMON."

"Yes, Milord?"

"Close it down I'm going home."

"Yes, milord." And the Digimon Emperor shut the door. _What happen to you Ken? Is it because of me?_

!#$&()

Tai, Kari, T.K, Davis and all the Digimon around them jaw dropped as they saw a single Champion Digimon took out 17 other Digimons of equal ranks.

Geo Greymon showed them the Agumon in his claws and put him on the ground "The only survivor." Before he too devolve back to an Agumon.

Tai walked forward as he recognizes the Digimon "Agumon?"

"Tai? Tai is that you?" asked Agumon.

"Yes, it's me Tai."

"The Digimon Emperor captured all our friend and forced us to digivolve to be his generals."

"So that means that Gabumon, Biyomon and the others are now the Emperor's slave?" asked Kari.

Agumon slowly got up to his feet "Yes."

"Dreadful."

"Don't worry Kari. We'll kick this Emperor's butt no problem." Cried Davis obviously trying to impress Kari.

"That's not a good idea, Davis." Said T.K.

"Why T.P? Scared?" taunt Davis.

"His name is T.K. Davis." Said Kari

"Hey are we ghost or something?"

The Digi Chosen turned to see the 3 Digimon that aid them "Can you tell us what this is?" said the Agumon as he showed them the digivice in his hand.

Tai looked at the digivice it looked like a weird cell phone with only 3 buttons.

"Hey there you are we saw an explosion and…" a blue dog came rushing through the bush with a white and blue pixie and a red lion cub join them.

The black owl greet them "Hey, Gaomon who is the new arrival?"

Gaomon looked at Falcomon's direction a saw a familiar face _Tai? Damn I must shut my mouth, if Tai knows who I am I believe I might regret it._

"Hey Falcomon who are they?" asked Gaomon.

"Well from what I can gather the guy with the large hair dude is Tai, the nice girl is Kari, the smart one….(That's gotta be me thought Davis) is T.K (WHAT?) and the loudmouth goggle head is Davis."

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" screeched Davis as he was held back Tai, Veemon and T.K.

"By the way Gaomon where is Lunamon?" asked Falcomon.

"Well while we were running she bumped into someone." Answered Gaomon.

"Who?"

"Hey meet our newest friends, Coronamon." Cried Lunamon as she entered clearing with a red lion cub.

Falcomon looked at his digivice.

**Name: Coronamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Vaccine (A/N: If anybody knows Coronamon true type plz tell me)**

**Attack:- Corona Flame**

**- Coro Knuckle**

**- Petit Prominence**

**Info: A Digimon known as a child of the sun. he confuses his enemies with his Petit Prominence and attacks them with his Corona Flame.**

Lunamon turn to see Tai and his friends but spotted a familiar face.

"Davis? Is tha…mmphmphm?"

Unfortunately Lunamon's mouth was covered by Falcomon "What happens if your brother finds out that you're now a Digimon?" he whisper causing Lunamon to be quiet.

Then the sky turned dark as night fell "Thank goodness nightfall" said Gatomon.

The Chosen looked at Gatomon in confusion "Why?"

"The Digimon Emperor doesn't attack at night." Replied Patamon.

"Well that's good but we've got to go." Said Agumon (Shinya)

"Huh? Why?" asked T.K.

"Well we just arrived and the rest of us needs to be stronger."

"That is understandable but if you're getting stronger won't the Digimon Emperor try to get you?"

"Oh he can try but he won't get us."

Tai looked confused "What do you mean?"

Agumon pointed at the ring still around his arm "They don't work on us."

Then the Digimon ram off without a word leaving the Digimon Chosens alone in the woods.

!#$&()

Izzy, Cody and Yolei were eating brownies that Cody's mom made for them.

"Tai and the others are taking their time." Said Cody.

Then the computer screen lit up and Tai, Davis, T.K and Kari flew right in as well as Koromon, Demiveemon, Patamon and Gatomon and landed on the three.

Yolei was clearly annoyed "Ouch! Guys next time you drop on… us……? EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" she screamed as she saw Koromon.

"Hi, my name is Koromon, nice to meet you." Then Yolei fainted.

One thought ran through their heads_ This is going to take a while._

!#$&()

Rezu was locked up in his dark room studying in his computer. "Now let's see if reroute the data to form into a concentrated ball then the side effects will… huh?"

A pop- up screen said **Transmission arrived open?**

Rezu clicked yes and six Digimon came out collide straight at him knocking him off his seat.

"Ouch! Jim next time I am going to ignored you on which path to take." Cried one of them.

"Sorry."

"If you be so kind to get off of me." Said Rezu.

The 6 Digimon got off of Rezu when Sono entered "Rezu is everything alright?"

"No." groaned Rezu.

Sono turned on the lights to find 6 Digimon on top of Rezu "Why are you Digimons doing here?" she asked.

"We just went through a portal and came here." Said the flower bud.

Sono walked up to them and to a looked to the 6 Digimon "You guys stink."

The 6 Digimon fell to there back anime-style as Sono began to drag them (Raramon by the head, Agumon and Coronamon by the tail and the rest by the legs.)

!#$&()

When Sono arrived at the bathroom and put the Digimon in the tub and turn on the water "Now all of you clean yourself up good or no dinner for you guys."

"Dinner?" asked Shinya.

"Rezu saw you fought against the Digimon Emperor, if you want you could be our friends, and as for dinner it will be tamago, teriyaki, sushi and a few others just hurry up ok?"

"Ok!" as the Digimon stomachs grumbled.

!#$&()

Rezu began sitting on his chair when he hear his monitor ringing again.

"Oh man what now?" whined Rezu.

Sigh _It can't be helped_

**Spirit Evolution**

**Blademon**

**Digimon Update**

**Name: Blademon**

**Level : H-type**

**Attacks:- Thousand Knives**

**- Blade Storm**

**- Arma Falsificar **

**Info: The true form of the Spirit of Metal. He's Arma Falsificar is able to create temporary weapons for his Spirit allies to use. He shoots his enemies with his Thousand Knives attack and attack in melee like a tornado with his Blade Storm.**

Blademon is wearing a white tunic covered by an onyx breastplate, silver gauntlets, bronze greaves over a black pants and his face is covered with a vice that has the symbol of metal at the center also he was carrying 9 different types is blades.

The moment he finished transformed a large group went crashing through the computer.

Blademon was please he decided to transform because the dog pile on top of him was one word … heavy.

"Owe! Get your foot out of my face!"

"Get YOUR foot out of MY face!"

"Ouch! Someone bit me!"

"Hey! That is NOT a chew toy!"

"Leggo my tail!"

"Let go of my leg first!"

"Ack!!! PERVERT!!!!!" WAM

"Takatomon, I'm hungry."

"Guilmon, I am not a mon and you just ate."

"Momentai."

"Terriermon this is not a good time for a Momentai."

"EVERYBODY GET OFF OF ME OR I WILL LEAVE IN PIECES."

That remark made Sono come in again. "Rez… Blademon? What's the problem? Oh."

!#$&()

Spoiler of next chapter

Kari was trapped at the wall as Meramon slowly advance on her, with Gatomon at home she can do nothing.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

"Child of Light the Masters ordered for your execution."

**Fireball.**

Kari can only curl up into a ball as the attack fired directly towards her.

!#$&()

Ok another chapter sorry for the 1.5 day lateness studying for school exam is killing me.

Ok Q&A

**Q) Who became which Digimon?**

**A) Shinya - Agumon**

**Jim - Gaomon**

**Momoe - Raramon**

**Jun - Lunamon**

**Yutaka (Tommy's older Brother) - Falcomon**

**Coronamon is actually the 1****st**** non-human Digimon, he is a Digimon destined but nobody knows that.**

**Q) Anymore OCs/**

**A) Only on the Spirits and the Super mega forms (made a new level higher then mega)**

**Q)Will Lucemon come back?**

**A) Yes, but no connection to the Lucemon that cause so many troubles in Digimon Frontier.**

**Q) Is this a Takumi fic?**

**A) Yes, as well as Takari, Think about doing Rukato, Sorato, Yolien, and a few more.**

**I will try to update ASAP but it may take a while Ja Ne.**


	5. Explaination and Attacks

Chapter 5

Disclaimer :I don't own Digimon simple as that

Full speed de mawari hajimeta story,

Akaku daichi someageru,

Chikuyuugi ni wa Garandou ni natta Paradise.

Bokura no te de sukuidasou,

Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o,

Ima omokiri kakenkuteke Far away,

Tachiagare! Yussha wa boku no naka ni iru,

Sobietatsu Target makeru wake ni wa ikanai

Moeagare! Kodou wa mune o kogashiteru,

Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da,

Atsui Battle okose!

Digimon 02 opening theme. Jap

Rezu, Sono, the Digimon Tamers and there Digimon, the Digimon Shifters (A/N: I case you didn't know the Digimon Shifters are Shinya, Jun, Jim, Yutaka, Momoe and Coronamon and they are still in there Digimon form.) were having dinner.

Zoe was finding the other members of the Digimon Warriors and Sayako and Rokku were our searching themselves.

And Mimi was in a meeting with her friends.

"So Takato, you said that you guys were sent here by Beelzebumon?" asked Sono.

"Yes, He is a good friend of ours." Said Takato.

"Well at least we know we have a spy and one less enemy to deal with." Said Rezu.

"HEY I WAS GETTING THAT!"

All heads turned to Shinya who was yelling to Yutaka for stealing the last Tamago.

"Don't worry we got plenty more to come." Said Sono.

"So you two are the Digimon Warriors?" asked Henry.

"I'll bet they're a couple." Said Terriermon.

"Terriermon that's not nice." Scolded Henry.

Sono was at the kitchen blushing at the remark while Rezu looked annoyed at the white dog-rabbit.

"No, the Digimon Warriors is made up of 10 people, one for each element."

Rika looked interested "Element?"

Sono just walked in with a lot more Tamago "Come and get it."

"HOORAY MORE TAMAGO!!"

Rezu sweatdropped when he saw the rookies and Calumon began the eat with no tomorrow.

"Well, there 10 element in both the Real World and the Digital World; Fire, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Light, Darkness, Earth, Water, Wood and Metal. Sono is the warrior of Wood and I'm the warrior of Metal."

"So where are the others?" asked Henry.

"Well the Warrior of Wind, Zoe is inviting the others to come over while Rokku and Sayako, Warriors of Earth and Water respectively are trying to find out who are the Digimon Chosen and thanks to Shinya and the others we found 4 of them."

"Don't worry we've already know who they are." Said Takato.

"What? How?"

"Rika jabbed Takato at the ribs "Nice one Gogglehead." She whispered to him.

"Well er… umm… well actually we already know about the Digimon Chosen is because they are…er… TV Fictional characters to us." said Takato.

"And anything about the Legendary Warriors?" asked Rezu.

"No."

"Then who are the Digimon Chosen?"

"There is Tai and Kari Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Takeru Takaishi aka T.K, Mimi Tachikawa, Sora Takenouchi, Joe Kido and Izzy Koushiro." Everyone who was discussing was shock because it wasn't the Tamer that spoke it was Gaomon.

"I think is best if we continue this later." Said Rezu, the 3 Legendary Tamers nodded.

_Man, Mimi not knowing about Digimon is bad enough but she is also a Digidestined? Not good, not good at all this is almost as bad as the Battle of the Viral Plain (See Q and A for more details.)_

Then Rezu just realized that his stomach was grumbling "HEY! Save some for me."

!#$&()

After dinner Rezu, Takato, Rika and Henry all went into the computer room dragging Gaomon behind them.

"O.K Gaomon spill it who are you?" interrogated Rika.

Gaomon or Jim was not a guy to be intimidated by anybody but as the Digimon Ice Queen, Rika sent him chilling through the bone.

"Sigh I am Jim Kido, Joe Kido's older brother." Admitted Gaomon.

"And who are the other Digimon Shifters?"

"Agumon is Shinya Kanbara, Raramon is Momoe Inoue, Lunamon is Jun Motomiya and Falcomon is Yutaka Himi."

Rezu knew someone was missing "And Coronamon?"

"I don't know about him, I think he's 100 percent Digimon."

Takato then spoke up "There is also Cody Hida, Davis Motomiya and Yolei Inoue."

"Wait a minute. Davis and Yolei are sibling to Jun and Momoe respectively."

"This is getting more troublesome by the second and how am I going to explain this to Mimi?"

"Mimi?" cried the others.

"She was a transfer student from America and we took her in." admitted Rezu.

"YOU IDIOT HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS ONE?" yelled Rika as she strangled Rezu.

"Not truly my fault I had to take her in because she also transfer with Zoe another Digimon Warrior, I didn't know." Gasped Rezu.

"Guys what are you doing in there?"

All heads turned to the door where Sono was entering. Rezu was thinking of how to explain what happened this to Sono.

"Sono." Asked Rezu.

"Yes, Rezu-chan."

Gaomon and the Tamers are doing their best to suppress their laughter.

Rezu turned red "PLEASE! Stop calling me that!"

"Oh sorry. By the way I manage to make rooms for the Digimons. Oh Rika."

"Yes?"

She then held up a deck of Digimon cards. "How do I play?"

Rezu, Gaomon, Takato and Henry fell anime-style.

_How could she said something like that at a time like this._

!#$&()

"Shish Grumblemon, Do hurry up why must we follow her?"

"Ranamon stop grumbling I'm sure she's one of the Digidestined."

"We've been stalking her all night idiot."

"We aren't stalking her we are digging a tunnel that is following her." WHAM

Ranamon gave Grumblemon a whack in the head.

"That means we are still stalking her."

Grumblemon who had said something except he heard voices above him.

"Hey, guys." Cried a voice above them.

"Mimi? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I found a letter in the mail that says to meet someone here. Did you guys sent it?"

"See I told you we stuck jackpot."

WHAM

"SHUT IT GRUMBLEMON OR I NEVER UNDERSTAND A WORD!!"

"Hey guys did you hear something?" said a new voice.

Ranamon and Grumblemon suddenly covered their mouths. (Note: they are underground directly below the group.)

"Anyway Tai why did you bring us here?" said a female voice.

_Defiantly not Mimi_

"Well, Sora there was this person called the Digimon Emperor who is attempting to rule over the Digital World."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go now and crush him."

"Calm down Matt and let my brother finish."

_Kari?_

"Thanks Kari, As much as I would agree with you Matt, the Digimon Emperor has somehow block our ability to digivolve our Digimon and kidnapped with Dark Rings our friends and made them his slave. Only Patamon and Gatomon escaped."

Then a voice of pure intellect and kindness entered the discussion. "I'm confused Tai if only Gatomon and Patamon escaped then why did Izzy told us that Koromon was with you?"

"Well Joe, as Izzy explained before Davis, Yolei and Cody have new digivices so they are the new Digidestined and Davis also have a new Digimon named Veemon and a new type of digivolution called Armor Digivolve which is immune to the Digimon Emperor's powers."

"And Veemon digivolve into a new Digimon called Flamedramon and save Agumon. Right?"

"Actually Flamedramon freed a Monochromon from the Dark Ring then Agumon as Greymon with 16 Tyrannomons appear and took him down in one blast then 3 Digimon appeared, one was an Agumon except that he had some sort of band or belt around each claw and a black owl named Falcomon and a floating flower bud named Raramon came at the Agumon digivolve into a Geo Greymon."

"Wait a minute don't you mean Greymon?"

"No Sora I defiantly heard him yelling Geo Greymon and Geo Greymon single handed defeated all 16 Tyrannomons in one attack and destroyed the Dark ring off Greymon to revert him back to Agumon. Then Geo Greymon carried Agumon back to us before devolving back the Agumon and asking us what digivices they were carrying."

"And to top that Gennai doesn't even recognize any of the Digimon or the new digivices."

"Then how are they able to digivolve without their partners?"

"Perhaps they digivolve by themselves."

"Regardless it's getting late we better go back to our homes now."

"See ya."

After everybody left Ranamon spoke to Grumblemon 'So.. do we know who the chosen are?"

"I think so let's just go back before Mimi arrives back home before us."

!#$&()

Mimi was thinking of the meeting back at the park as she walked home.

_Digimon that digivolve by will back and forth without a human's help, then if this as able before then why do the Digimon Sovereigns need us anyway._

When Mimi reached the door she was about to enter when she heard voices behind them.

"Do you know how long it took us to find who the Digimon chosen are?"

"Well I never expected reinforcements to come especially…"

"Now now guy we better think some thing fast before Mimi come."

Then Mimi open the door and said "Before who comes?"

When she entered she saw not only Rezu, Sayako Rokku and Sono but the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon Shifters.

A guy with a vise next to a Guardromon and another guy next to a Marineangemon promptly fainted to the floor.

The girl with a shirt that has an image of a blue heart whispered to Sayako "I think you guys got a lot of explaining to do."

!#$&()

The next day Kari and T.K were wondering were the 3 new students were.

"Where are Rokku, Sayako and Sono?" asked Kari.

T.K just shrugged "I don't know, I was thinking of asking them to be our friends."

"Yeah especially after Sayako gave Davis an interesting lesson on not to mess around an annoyed girl."

"Haha I think so too, but lets hope Davis feels ok."

"Hey T.S Stop talking to my girl."

Before Kari could reply there as a Wham sound and Davis was on the floor with a lump of his heads.

"Must I constantly remind you that you can't have any girl as your girlfriend for granted?" Scolded Sayako.

"Sayako did you have to hit Davis so hard and it's passed recess why are you so late?" asked Kari.

Sayako put her hands behind her neck and said "Well, after a few transfer students came West Shinjuku." Then she silently gasped in horror.

_Oh no big trouble now_

"Err I think it's somewhere around the south of Japan." _Please take it._

Kari and T.K looked at each other as Sayako was sweating bullets behind her back.

"Really. But why do you have so many transfer students in your house? Does your parents allow it?" asked T.K.

Then Sayako's face looked tragic as her face turned depressed. "My mother is working international and my father I never saw him I only lived with my brother, Sono and Rokku in a big mansion and even then it feels lonely, money isn't a problem so we thought we could take care of some transfer students and be their friends."

"Are Sono and Rokku your relatives?" asked T.K.

"No. You see Rokku and Sono became our friends because we have lonely lives. Rokku and Sono are cousins, Rokku's father was a detective and was KIA a month ago and his mother was so devastated that she does herself in (Trust me you don't want to know what happened), Sono's mother died at giving childbirth for her and her father abandon her leaving Rokku's parents."

"How horrible and you guys took them in?"

Sayako looked around to see Sono and Rokku aren't around.

"Yeah, we were happy."

Then T.K stood up and said "Well I'll get something for us to each." Then he ran off.

"If you don't mind Kari I needed to got to the bathroom." Said Sayako as she walked off.

Kari was thinking about Sayako and the others.

_Poor Sayako, she, Sono and Rokku suffered a harsh life._

While she was thinking the temperature around her began to rose.

"Huh?"

Then a large fog began to surround the area Kari was sitting in.

"What's going on?" she said out loud.

**Fireball**

Kari just managed to dodge a fireball and see what is in front of her a Meramon.

**!#$$&&**

**Digimon Analysis**

**Name: Meramon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: -Fireball**

**-Fire Blast**

**- Magma Blast**

**Info: ****A flame-type Digimon who is clad in a hot flame. He was born from the defense wall "Firewall" for the purpose of protecting the internet from Digimon who enter it illegally. Rarely is he as violent as the flames that engulf his body, and generally it does seem to scorch him. . It is very hard to control this monster and even if you do, you will never know when he might turn against you. His special technique is to beat his enemies with the flames that flares up in his arm.**

**!#$&(&**

Kari was trapped at the wall as Meramon slowly advance on her, with Gatomon at home she can do nothing.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

"Child of Light the Masters ordered for your execution."

**Fireball.**

Kari can only curl up into a ball as the attack fired directly towards her.

**Suiryudan **

Kari opened her eyes to see a dragon made of water surrounded around her as a shield.

Meramon didn't look pleased "Who dares to interfere with the Demon Masters?" he roared.

Then there was a more masculine voice coming from under ground.

**Clay Decapitation **

Two arms grabbed Meramon by the technique pulling him down, Meramon tried to escape but the ground turned into clay and dried up making him stuck in the mud literally.

Then a female voice pierced through the shroud.

**Hanataba Arrow**

Then an arrow that leaves a trail of flower petals and leaves shot straight directly at the center.

Kari couldn't see properly through the water dragon but see saw that Meramon turned black then some sort of light began to leave the Digimon and disappear in the mist and then Meramon vanished.

Soon the water dragon disappeared as well as the fog.

Kari looked around in confusion as she slowly replayed the battle in her mind.

"Hey Kari, are you alright?" Kari turned to see T.K with a look of concern and some food."

"Nothing T.K nothing at all."

!#$&()

At the school roof 3 Digimon were having a conversation.

"Close one was it Sirenmon." Said the large brown one.

"Yeah. The Child of Light was almost finished, but where was her partner, Sakumimon?" murmured the blue one.

"Gatomon was lounging bored in the couch, by the way where were you before, Claymon?" asked the miko Digimon.

"I was at the bathroom."

**!#$$&()&**

**Digimon Update**

**Name: Sirenmon**

**Level: H-Type**

**Type: Variable**

**Attacks: - Suiryudan**

**- SONAR Wave**

**- Slashing Fins.**

**Info: The true form of the Warrior of Water. She is very evasive and flexible. Her Suiryudan obeys only her command and her SONAR Wave can sent a silent screeching howl to her opponents and cuts her opponents down with her Slashing Fins.**

**Name: Claymon**

**Level: H-Type**

**Type: Variable**

**Attacks: - Magnitude Fist.**

**- Clay Decapitation **

**- Terra Contego**

**Info: The true form of the Warrior of Earth. He protects his spirit allies with his hard body with Terra Contego. He also immobilizes his enemies with Clay Decapitation before finishing them with Magnitude Fist.**

**Name: Sakumimon**

**Level: H-Type**

**Type: Variable**

**Attacks: - Hanataba Arrow**

**- Vine Wrap**

**- Chiyu No Kaori**

**Info: The true form of the Warrior of Wood. She can pin a mobile marshfly 500 metres away without killing it in mid air with her Hanataba Arrow and can ensnare her enemies with her Vine Wrap attack. She also can heal her allies with her Chiyu No Kaori.**

**!#$&()**

"Well I hope my brother is ok." Said Sirenmon.

"Don't worry Rezu-kun is defiantly no push over, I am sure he's fine besides the other Warriors are their." Replied Sakumimon.

"Except Tommy who is only a year above us." Said Claymon.

"What are we in our Digimon forms for? Let's switch back." Said Sirenmon.

!#$$&()

Rezu was reading the message that Sono gave him.

Rezu heard a voice behind him "Rezu what's the matter?"

Rezu turned around to see Mimi besides him "Sono told me that Kari was attacked by a Meramon."

"What?" screamed Mimi then grab Rezu and shook him "Please tell me she not dead please don't tell me, please tell me she's safe."

Rezu was getting dizzy from being shaken around. 'Ye-ye-yes sh-sh-e's safe."

Mimi then sighed in relief as the knowledge of Kari's safty is registered in the head. "Thank Goodness." She was not having a good start as she was forced to hide the facts from her friends about the Digimon Warriors, Tamers and Shifters.

Then Mimi and Rezu heard someone coming towards them.

"DUCK!" yelled Rezu as he pulled Mimi down to narrowly avoided a giant fire ball.

Then Rezu looked down and saw a SkullMeramon.

**!#$&()**

**Name: SkullMeramon**

**Level: Ultimate **

**Type: Data**

**Attacks: - Heavy Metal Fire**

**- Molten Fireball**

**- Heat Chain**

**Info:**** A flame-type Digimon that evolved from Meramon. In things including attack power, defense power, temperature and more, all of his abilities have remarkably gone up. The power of the flame raised greatly from Meramon, changing its color from red to blue. A blow from his burning flame possesses tremendous destructive ability, and if you attack its body that burns blue with water or ice attacks, it won't make contact. His special technique is to blow extremely hot heavy metal that has melted within its body. (Heavy Metal Fire) **

**!#$&&()**

"Damn. Sorry Mimi but I hope the Tamers and Shifters find Palmon soon."

**Execute Now!**

**Beast-Spirit Evolution**

**CyberKyuubimon**

CyberKyuubimon looks like a normal Kyuubimon but doesn't have any bells on its neck and has black fur and Cyborg plating around it's body except for the hind parts of the legs, the jaw, the belly and the tail, the tails are steel fur able to cut most material.

**!#$&**

**Name: CyberKyuubimon**

**Level: B-Spirit**

**Type: Variable**

**Attacks: - Nine Tail Slash**

**Kitsune Laser**

**Fox Missile **

**Info: The True form of the Beast of Metal. A Demon Fox Cyborg Digimon that has a unique ability to combine power with a H-Type Digimon and have a new set of skills.**

**!#$$&&()**

CyberKyuubimon immediately charge not interested in a conversation and attack from behind.

**Nine Tail Slash**

The attack made a large cut at SkullMeramon's back but the wound recovered quickly.

"You fool do you really think that would work?" taunt the flame cover Digimon.

**Kitsune Laser**

**Molten Fireball**

Both attack collide at mid air but the fireball of molten split apart on impact with the laser.

"What?"

The laser hit directly at the center of SkullMeramon where the 2 chains link… where SkullMeramon's weakest spot is.

**Slide Evolution**

**Blademon**

Blademon slowly walk up to the dying SkullMeramon.

SkullMeramon laughed as he was dying as he turned his head towards Blademon "Fool, the Masters will avenge me and all humans will exterminated and if you beat the Masters you will never ever for all eternity be able to defeat the Digimon God."

Then SkullMeramon Laughed one last time before he became still and then his Fractal Code appeared.

Blademon took out his D-Tector at said "It is time for you to be one with metal and reforge a new life. Fractal Code Digitize!"

Then as the last of the code entered his D-Tector Blademon transformed back to Rezu.

"Hey Rezu are you alright?"

Rezu turned to see Takuya, Zoe and Mimi running towards him.

"I'm fine guys."

"Well at least your safe." Smiled Zoe.

"Well you guys just missed my Beast Spirit." Smiled Rezu.

"Ah man I wish I could see it." Groaned Takuya.

"Don't worry Takuya we got plenty of opportunities to see it in the future." Said Zoe.

Then Rezu's D-Tector rang. "Hello? Yes. Really? Mimi will be happy. Ok. Bye"

"Who was that?" asked Mimi.

"Shinya sent a message they got Palmon safe and sound."

"SHINYA? HOW IS HE INVOLVED IN THIS?" bursted out Takuya.

Rezu and Mimi looked at Zoe. "You never told him?"

**!#$&()**

Spoiler

Sora and Yolei was hiding in a cave that Yolei's D-3 lead them as they were running from Togemon who was battling Sunflowmon.

"Hey is that a Digi-egg?" asked Sora.

Sure enough a Digi-egg with the Crest of Love imprinted on it was shiny behind them.

Sora reached out attempting to hold the Digi-egg before she was thrown back.

**!#$&()**

**Done now with Q and A**

**Q) What level is H-Type and B-Type?**

**A) B-Type and H-Type are roughly around the higher champion level.**

**Q) What is the Battle of The Viral Plain?**

**A) It was the Last Battle of the Digimon Type War. Data and Vaccine gain up on Virus types (But some Data and Vaccine types join the Virus types). Oddly the Virus side won the battle they still lost.**

**Q) Are the Digimon Tamers going to school?**

**A) No.**

**Q) What is the Digimon Type War?**

**A) the Digimon Type War was the 2nd largest war in the digital world (the 1****st**** was the battle between Beast type and Human type Digimon which was stop by Lucemon.) It was the most racial war as each type fought each other, but then the Data Digimons gained up with the Vaccine Digimon causing the Virus to lose.**

There another chapter done. Sorry for being late my exams are killing me and I hope my teacher won't give me too much home work.

I'll try and update at least once a fortnight Ja Ne.


	6. Rise of the Digidenstine Part 1

Chapter 6

Note: I thank SumireMayonaka for telling me about the super ultimate level so I will be switching to that and too Ai Minamoto for picking the mistakes, I don't have a beta team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I am sure as a Raramon digivolving in this chapter.

Kizutsuita hane ga

Kiseki wo yobiokoshite

Futatabi mau yo

Yume no kaze ni nori

Kirameku niji wo koete

Tabe no tsudzuki e

Sora wo miagete saa!

Michi naru sono tabira hirake!

Mirai e in the sky

Kanjita mama ni

Shinjita it's my soul

Doko made mo yuku yo

Michibike! In the sky

Minna wo tsurete

Shinjita it's my soul

Hirari maiagaru

Digimon savers Hirari

Shinya and the rest of the Digimon Shifters are searching for the Digimon Generals or in other words the original digidestined's Digimon but unfortunately the Digimon Emperor seems to be saving them up for something ever since Shinya defeated Greymon. Actually they only found General Togemon and freed her.

Lunamon was already down on her knees "Please can we think of a better plan to do? We've been walking all day and my feet are all worn out."

Palmon (Mimi's Palmon.) too collapsed to her knees as she mumbled "Easy for you to say."

Coronamon gave Lunamon his paw "I'll let you ride on my back."

Raramon was thinking every carefully "Hey guys?"

Everybody turned their heads around to the plant.

"I have an idea. Let's go Digi-Egg hunting!"

"WHAT?"

!#$&()

Later that day the computer lab was safely empty as Izzy gave the place a thorough inspection. He checked every terminal and every hard drive, but the only computer with the Digital World program on it was the one they had used the day before. Also, the gate was still locked. He leaned back in his chair and scratched his chin. This was all very mysterious; something about it made him uneasy and Tai and Sora were out

Just then, the door opened. He looked up to see Yolei and Cody walk in. "Oh, hello, Yolei, Cody," he greeted.

"Hi, Izzy," Yolei said, flashing a big grin. "Hey, we were wondering..."

"Perhaps you could show us the Digital World?" Cody asked, looking hopeful. "I was thinking of it all night."

Izzy smiled. "I would if I could, guys, but-" he began, but then glanced at the screen. To his shock, the button was glowing red again; the gate was open! "...What the..." he murmured.

The door opened again, and in walked Davis, flanked by Kari and TK. "Yo! Am I late to the party?" Davis asked with a grin.

"We thought we'd drop in and see if you learned anything," TK said to Izzy.

"Well, the gate just opened again, amazingly," Izzy remarked, getting up and scratching his head. "I guess we could go in and investigate, but I'm still waiting for some..."

"Hey!" Tai's voice came as the door opened yet again. "We're here!"

"Ah, here they are now," Izzy said, smiling. "Come on in, guys."

Davis turned around and saw Tai stood behind him, but also a girl around Tai's age. "Hey! Tai?" then pointed at the girl behind Tai. "Who's the broad?"

"That's a great way to greet a captain," Sora said, rolling her eyes. "What've you been teaching this kid, Tai?"

"Tai, what the hell?!" Davis asked, looking wildly at the older boy. "She's your FRIEND?!"

"Sora and I have been best pals since before I can remember... and she's a Digidestined, too!" Tai replied, smiling at Sora.

Davis just stood there, gawking. His idol has a girlfriend? And to top that off, she was a Digidestined just like Tai and Kari! It was too much to absorb politely.

"And No Davis, she is not my girlfriend." Stated Tai.

After a few awkward moments, Tai and Sora stepped past Davis. "So, Izzy, what have you learned?" Sora asked.

"The gate's open now," Izzy replied, frowning. "I'm not entirely sure why, but..." he paused and glanced at Yolei and Cody. "...Never mind; let's just go in."

"Go in?" Yolei asked, her eyes lighting up. "We're going in?! YES!"

Davis shook himself out of his stupor and turned a cocky eye at Yolei. "Hang on, newbie," he said, smirking, "I think I ought warn you, this place ain't for the weak-hearted!"

Yolei shot him a fiery glare. "You only went once," she snapped. "You're as much a noob as I am!"

"True, but he may know something," Cody suggested. "Perhaps we should listen-"

Just then, the door opened once more, and an adult voice boomed. "Taichi Yagami! Is that you?!"

Everyone stiffened and turned around. In the doorway stood a teacher with short hair, glasses, and a goofy-looking face. Sora, Tai and Izzy all recognized him right away. "Mister Fujiyama!" they said in unison.

"Sora and Izzy are here, too?" Fujiyama asked, walking in and looking them over with happiness. "Didn't you all graduate? Ah... Couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Nice to see you, too, Mr. Fujiyama... um... but what are you doing here?" Izzy asked, scratching his head.

"Me? Oh, well, some of the staff had doubts about you teaching the after-school session all by yourself, so I'll be helping teach it now," he replied.

Izzy's hair went up on end. Doubts? How could anyone have doubts about his teaching?

"...But what do you know about computers?" Sora and Tai asked in unison.

"Not a thing!" Fujiyama replied, laughing.

The older kids sighed.

"Well, now that that's done, let's start the class!" Fujiyama said, looking around. "Wow, you've sure got a lot of students, Izzy. I-"

"Um, actually, Mr. Fujiyama," Tai broke in, moving forward and practically pushing Mr. Fujiyama out into the hall, "maybe you can help me out. I'm having some problems adjusting to high school. It's the girls; they're all so different now!" He gave the others the two-fingered V sign as he disappeared with the oblivious teacher.

Kari sighed. "Whew... That was a close one," she said.

"That's another one we owe Tai," Sora laughed. "Well, we'd better get going, and fast!"

Then Patamon, Gatomon, Demiveemon and Koromon jumped in through the window.

Koromon looked around to find Tai. "Hey where is Tai?"

T.K looked down at Koromon "Tai decides to distracted a teacher from coming in to the room."

"O.K then I'll wait here."

"Right!" Davis said, whipping out his Digivice. "All ashore what's going ashore!"

"WAIT!"

All heads in the room turned to the door way to see a familiar figure.

"Mimi nice to see you came along." Smiled Kari.

"I just want to get Palmon back."

"HEY! ARE WE GOING OR NOT?" yelled Davis.

The eight children held up their Digivices and vanished into the computer screen.

The next thing that Yolei and Cody knew. The rest of the group and they were standing on a wide, grassy plain, a warm breeze rolling the tall grass in waves beneath the afternoon sky. The only thing that stuck up in this field was a tall, black obelisk; it cast a shadow far across the grass, like a sundial.

TK, Kari, Sora, Mimi and Izzy were unphased by the transition. Davis was still a bit shaky, but pulled himself together faster than before. Cody swallowed hard and stamped out his residual shock. Yolei, however, was thrown completely for a loop. "Whoaaaaahhhh!!!" she howled as she staggered around, flailing her arms around.

"Yolei, are you all right?" Cody asked.

Yolei stopped flailing and beamed at him. "Let's do it again!" she laughed.

Cody shook his head. "...You never cease to baffle me," he muttered.

Just then, he noticed that Yolei's clothing had changed. Instead of her blue kerchief, she now wore an orange pilot's helmet on her head, as well as a tan vest and loud, red parachute pants. "...Your clothes," he remarked.

Yolei looked down and then squealed with joy. "Wah-ha-hah!!!" she laughed. "I'm dressed like one of the cool crowd!" She looked at Cody and pointed. "So are you!"

Puzzled, he glanced down at himself and his eyes widened. Instead of the purple shirt and black pants he had been wearing, he now boasted a loose, tan cloak with brown trim and mauve pants. "How... odd..." he said, feeling the fabric with his hands, "...but comfortable."

"Yeah, I forgot to mention the wardrobe that comes with this place," Davis chuckled, strutting over in his bomber jacket. "Check it out!"

Yolei looked at him and cackled. "Nice, nice," she said, "but mine are way better."

"Oh, please," Davis rebuked. "Whoever dressed you has less fashion sense than you!"

"Who cares?!" Yolei snapped. "They're free! Wait until I tell my sisters! HAH!"

TK, Kari, Cody, Sora, Mimi and Izzy watched them from nearby. Sora shook her head. "Kids today have no values," she grumbled. "If I'd been given new clothes, I'd have been way more grateful."

Kari giggled. "Sora, I hate to say it, but you sound just like my mom," she admitted.

Mimi giggled at this "I would mind complaining about my clothes if their free."

"At any rate, let's figure out where we are," Izzy said, looking around. "This place doesn't seem familiar..."

Sure enough it didn't look like the forest

Cody scratched his head. This place seemed so calm and peaceful, and not at all like Izzy had suggested. Where was the danger?

"...Well, then!" Yolei said, snapping out of her funk as quickly as she had gone into it. "So, what do we do first?"

"First I need to know something," Sora said, looking at Patamon and Gatomon. "Have you guys seen Biyomon anywhere?"

"Yes, and what about Tentomon?" Izzy asked.

Before the Digimon could answer, a dark shadow fell over the party. They looked up to see a tremendous, green, flying mantis hovering over them, a black ring strapped around its abdomen like a belt. It buzzed menacingly, its mandibles clicking.

Yolei looked up and her jaw hit the ground again, but this time in horror. Cody took an involuntary step back. "What..." was all he managed.

With a buzzing shriek, the Snimon dove right for Sora, its sickles flashing in the light. Sora dove into the grass and missed being sliced up by a second and an inch.

"Snimon!" TK huffed.

**!#$&()**

**Digimon Analysis**

**Name: Snimon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks: - Twin Sickles**

**- Ultimate Twin Sickle**

**- Slamming attack**

**Info: A Digimon that resembles a praying mantis. His Twin Sickle attack will slice anything like an onion.**

**!#$&()**

"Working for the Emperor, no doubt!" Gatomon said, pointing at the ring.

The big bug was still on the offensive, and dove at them again. Patamon sucked in air and fired his Boom Bubble attack, but Snimon dodged it easily.

"Fine, it's my turn!" Gatomon snarled as she leaped at Snimon with her claws sparking. She slashed the big across the face, but it did absolutely nothing. With one swing of its sickles, she was flat on her face on the ground.

"Gatomon!!!" Kari yelled, racing to her friend and picking her up.

"Sorry..." Gatomon coughed. "With my Tail Ring broken, I'm only half as strong..."

Davis frowned. "Looks like it's up to us again," he said to Veemon, pulling out his Digivice. "Come on, let's kick some ass!"

"Right!" Veemon said, pumping his fists. "Let's show 'em!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath Davis fell away like broken glass, and he tumbled into the hole. Quickly he whirled around and grappled at the slope, finally catching a small stone outcropping. "What the hell?!" he yelled, looking around. "Where'd this come from?!"

A whirring noise caught his ear and he looked down. Beneath him stood a giant, angry-looking mole with a drill for a nose and a dark ring around its paw. It growled as it crawled its way up the hole towards him, the drill spinning furiously.

"Drimogemon" cried Kari.

**!#$&()**

**Digimon analysis**

**Name: Drimogemon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Data**

**Attacks:- Iron Drill Spin**

**- Crusher Bone**

**- Mole's claw**

**Info: A giant mole Digimon that has a giant drill for a nose. Be careful because it's Iron Drill Spin will make a visit to the dentist a walk in the park.**

**!#$&()**

"Aww, hell no!" Davis yelled, struggling to climb away. "I already went to the dentist this year!"

Veemon ran to the lip of the hole and peered down. "Davis! Don't worry, I'm comin'!" he shouted.

Just then, a loud roar resounded, and a large, hairy, white yeti stomped up onto the field, a club made of bone in his hand and a dark ring around his arm.

"Another one?!" Izzy asked.

"Mojyamon!" Mimi gasped.

**!#$&()**

**Digimon Analysis**

**Name: Mojyamon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attacks:- Icicle Shot**

**- Bone Boomerang**

**- Ice Cloud**

**Info: A Yeti Digimon. A rare Digimon to see in a non- arctic climate. His Icicle shot will freeze you to the bones even when missed.**

**!#$&()**

With another roar, Mojyamon hurled his club like a boomerang. It clocked Veemon in the head, sending him into the hole.

"Dammit!!!" Davis swore as he saw Veemon coming down. He reached out to grab the little guy, but the rock he clung to give way and they both fell. Drimogemon slapped a giant claw on both of them and vanished into the darkness, dragging them both down with him.

Yolei, horrified at everything that had just happened, could do nothing but sink to her knees and stare at the hole. "They... they're gone..." she gasped.

"...I'm ready to go home now," Cody whispered, as paralyzed as Yolei.

The monsters were not finished, however. Mojyamon stomped towards the remaining kids as Snimon buzzed overhead, closing in for the kill.

"We have to retreat!" Izzy announced. "Everybody run!!!"

Sora, Kari, TK, Mimi and the Digimon were eager to do that, but Yolei and Cody stayed where they were, frozen stiff. "Come on!" Sora yelled, grabbing Yolei's arm and pulling. "We've gotta get out of here!"

Yolei did not respond; she just knelt there. "Yolei, hurry!" Kari barked, pushing at her back. Still nothing.

"Come on, Cody!" TK yelled, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling.

Cody snapped out of his terror and struggled to keep up as he followed Izzy, Patamon and TK. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Away from here!" Izzy replied.

"...But..." Cody began, but then saw that the ferocious Mojyamon was hot on their tracks, roaring and swinging its club, its eyes glowing blood red. That was enough to make him keep up with the others.

"YOLEI!" Sora yelled, pulling even harder. "Come on, we've gotta MOVE!!!"

Snimon swooped down, ready to cleave them all into bits. Yolei stared at the approaching menace like a deer in headlights. Whatever this place was, it certainly was not a game. She had felt the wind when that thing had dove for Sora, and she had smelled the breath of that yeti as it hurled that club. These things were real, and they were going to kill her.

"I... I can't take this!" she managed. "I wanna go home!"

Then she threw her head back and wailed.

!#$&(

A scream in the middle of nowhere reached Yutaka's ears he was in a cave with Momoe who was looking at an egg looking object with the symbol of love printed on it.

"Hey Momoe did you hear something?" asked Yutaka.

Momoe looked at the owl next to her "No." then there was another wail. "Correction Yes. Should we check it out?"

Yutaka just flew off making Momoe chased after him. (Remember they are Digimon)

!#$&()

Mimi, T.K, Kari, Sora, Cody, Davis, Patamon and Gatomon are now covering there ears from the How-did-she-get-so-loud Yolei.

"SHUT UP!!!! YOUNG LADY OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU WILL BECOME A MUTE!!"

Yolei instantly shuts up as the group sees Raramon and Falcomon running towards them.

When Raramon saw Yolei she yelled "YOLEI? WHAT ARE YO-mmrph".

Falcomon covered Raramon's mouth and is holding her down as he whispered "Calm down, what do you thing would happen if she sees you like this?"

Raramon suddenly imagine a petrified Yolei as she was swung around by a mallet.

"Excuse me Falcomon, but what was she about to say?" asked Kari.

"Oh nothing, nothing just a little miscommunication heh." Said Falcomon.

Then Raramon manage to pull free from Falcomon's grip "As I was saying we manage to find a digi-egg with a love heart shape symbol on it."

Sora looked at the owl in a funny way making Falcomon feeling very, very uncomfortable.

"A love heart shape you say?" said Sora as she edged closer to Falcomon.

"Yes." Muttered Falcomon as he begun to sweat.

"Can you lead us there?" asked Sora as she moved closer to the shivering owl.

Falcomon begun to sweating bullets, "Yes."

Suddenly Sora grabbed Falcomon and began to drag him "TAKE ME TO IT!"

Falcomon is struggling under Sora's grip until his digivice began to ring "Hmm?"

Falcomon looked at his digivice as Raramon took out hers (how does that flying bud hold it?) as a message popped out on the screen

_Hey guys,_

_Lunamon and Coronamon said they found them digi-eggs of light and hope together and I have found the digi egg of knowledge, by the way I saw I young boy with a blue Digimon hanging on one side of a canyon so I left Agumon and Palmon by the canyon to see what is going on, use your digivice as a map_

_Gaomon_

When Sora finished reading the message and said "Alright Falcomon, You take T.K and Kari to the digi eggs of Light and Hope…"

"Why me" complained Falcomon.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!" shrieked Sora scaring everybody in the vicinity shitlless.

"Y-Yes Madam." Said Falcomon who was shivering. Then a loud shriek was heard through the air.

_That sounded like…_

"Watch out!" Cried Raramon as a huge bird flew towards them.

When Sora look up she could only gasp "Birdramon."

**Digimon Analysis**

**Name: Birdramon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine / Data (It means it can be either one)**

**Attacks: - Meteor Wing**

**- Fire Flap**

**- Mach Wing**

**Info: A giant bird that doesn't like to fight. If angered she unleashes a volley of fire with the Meteor Wing attack.**

**Meteor Wing**

Raramon and Falcomon watched in slow motion as the rain of fireballs moved towards them, and as if their Digimon bodies have a mine of their own the moved directly in front of the fireball and retaliated.

**Shiririken**

**Nut Shoot**

A flurry of shurikens and nut flew head on to the fireballs, but the attack was too strong and the attack was wasted and then the fireballs exploded on the 2 rookies

"RARAMON, FALCOMON" shouted everyone nearby.

Sora began to cry "Birdramon, why?"

As the smoke began to clear everybody in the vicinity was shocked as was the subjects themselves.

Raramon was covered in an emerald flame with 1s and 0s around her, same with Falcomon except it was more of an onyx colour.

They then took out they Digivice IC (Yes the name is not made up) as suddenly yelled

**Digisoul CHARGE!!!**

**Raramon digivolve to… Sunflowmon**

**Falcomon digivolve to … Peckmon**

**Digimon Analysis **

**Name: Sunflowmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Data**

**Attack: - Sunshine Beam**

**- Cactus Tail**

**- ****Sunshine Gun**

**Info:** **Sunflowermon's plant-like physiology grants her with the ability to absorb solar energy and convert it into a special type of energy that can be used in a variety of ways. She also sports a pair of leaf-like pixie wings that can be used to stimulate flight. Be wary she is very evasive and her sunshine beam is one attack you don't want to get a tan on.**

**Name: Peckmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attack: - Spiral Claw**

**- Kunai Bane**

**- Thousand Beak**

**Info: ****An ostrich-like Digimon with ninja-based abilities. He's incredibly fast and attacks with abnormal speed with his Thousand Beak before finishing then off with his Spiral Claw.**

Sunflowmon was the first to reacted "Peckmon take Mimi, Izzy and the boy next to him to Gaomon, T.K, Kari head north east till you reached some sort of temple I think Lunamon and Coronamon will be waiting for you guys there."

Then Birdramon overcome her shock and began to attack again.

**Meteor Wing**

Peckmon grabbed Mimi, Izzy and Cody and ran in extreme speed away from the attack.

Kari and T.K listened to Sunflowmon and ran North East.

"Hey run find the digi egg while I distract her." Yelled Sunflowmon as she saw Sora and Yolei was just standing there.

"What about you?" asked Yolei.

"JUST GO!!"

As the 2 girls left Sunflowmon is trying to find her enemy's weak point.

**Sunshine Beam**

A blast of solar charged light fire directly at Birdramon but since the attack was heat related, it did nothing to the fire bird.

"Where is the weak spot when you need it?" mumbled Sunflowmon as she suddenly remembered Shinya as Geo Greymon and the attack a ring on his opposition's arm.

Then an invisible light bulb appeared next to her head. "That's it."

She immediately search for the dark ring and located it on Birdramon's left leg.

**Sunshine Beam**

Unfortunately Birdramon easily avoided the attack and retaliated.

**Meteor Wing**

Sunflowmon knew this wasn't going to be easy.

!#$&()

Sora and Yolei was hiding in a cave that Yolei's D-3 leads them as they were running from Birdramon who was battling Sunflowmon.

"Hey is that a Digi-egg?" asked Sora.

Sure enough a Digi-egg with the Crest of Love imprinted on it was shining behind them.

Sora reached out attempting to hold the Digi-egg before she was thrown back.

"Sora!" cried Yolei as she rushed towards the Digidestined of love "Are you alright?"

Sora coughed violently as she tried to breathe again. "Ugh... That egg has an attitude..." she growled, but inside she was very upset. That egg had the Crest of Love on it; why could she not touch it?

"Oh, man..." Yolei gulped, staring at the egg. "Maybe this is an evil artifact... We oughta leave it alone and look for something else."

Sora looked at Yolei. Tai had said that he had not been able to budge the Digi Egg of Courage, but that numbskull Davis had. Maybe this was Yolei's opportunity?

"Yolei," Sora said, "why don't you try moving it?"

Yolei gawked at her. "Me?! Touch that?!" she asked. "After what it did to you?! No way, Jose!"

"Well, your friend Davis managed to pick up one, maybe the digi egg is like a special gift that works for certain people?"

Yolei stared at the Digi Egg. When she had first seen Veemon, she had been hit with a jealous arrow. If this thing yielded only to her, it would be the perfect thing to rub in Davis's face. Besides, it might help her get out of this crazy world faster. "All right, then!" she said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's see how tough it is!"

She defiantly walked up to the pedestal, gave a furious war cry and yanked the Digi Egg off of it. She teetered for a moment, then laughed; the egg was so light that she even surprised herself. "Ha-hah!" she declared, holding up the Digi Egg. "No egg is a match for Dungeon Mistress Yolei!"

Sora pointed behind her. "Yolei, look!" she said.

Yolei turned and bounced backwards, surprised. The pedestal was engulfed in a strange, red light. As everyone watched, a creature appeared in the beam. It was a brown bird with white facial feathers, red war paint under its cheeks, a bandanna with a feather in back, and bright, blue eyes. It looked up at Yolei and leaped out of the light. "Ah-ha!" it laughed in a proper British accent. "It feels so good to get out from that stuffy rock and spread my wings!"

He landed in front of the surprised girls and glanced around. Noticing that Yolei held the Digi Egg, he bowed to her. "Greetings!" he said, his 'r' sound trilling. "I am Hawkmon, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance!"

Yolei looked around nervously. "...You talking to me?" she asked, knowing that he was but wishing he was not.

"Indeed, I am," Hawkmon replied, "for you were the one who could move the Digi Egg! Therefore, it is yours, as is my partnership."

Yolei hesitated, wondering where the bird was going with this. "Partnership?" she asked slowly.

"Yes!" Hawkmon said, making a strange fist from his wing. "The minions of wickedness roam this land... You and I shall work together to drive them off, valiantly striking terror into their hearts!"

At the mention of combat, Yolei almost wet herself again. "WHAT?!" she cried out, frantically waving her arms and startling everyone. "Fight?! No way! Those things out there... No freaking way!!!"

Sora looked at the funny scene in front of her "But Yolei didn't you say you want a Digimon like Veemon?"

"That was before I almost went six feet under!" Yolei snapped. "No way am I going to get myself blown to smithereens! I've got my whole life ahead of me!"

Hawkmon looked as if she had insulted his mother. "Are you saying you refuse to fight?!" he demanded hotly.

"That's EXACTLY what I'm saying, bird boy!" she retorted.

"Harrumph!" Hawkmon snorted, folding his wings and looking away. "How did I get stuck with a defective human?!"

"DEFECTIVE?!" Yolei snarled. "What does THAT mean?!"

Before any body got the chance to speak again Sunflowmon's voice somehow manage to reach their ear.

"IT MEANS THAT SHUT AND SOMEBODY CALL THE CALVARY BEFORE THIS BIRD MAKES AN OVERCOOK SALAD OUT OF ME!!"

Sora then look pleading at Yolei as the plant Digimon is struggling not to get cook by her own partner.

"Please Yolei at least help the person who is trying to save us."

Yolei took a deep breath, then sighed. "Oh, all right, then!" she said, nodding fiercely. "I'll give it a shot!"

Sora smiled warmly and nodded. "Thanks, Yolei," she said.

Hawkmon was certainly pleased. "Very good!" he announced. "Well, then, let us get to the business of rescue! Shall we, Yolei?"

Yolei grinned at the peppy bird. "You bet," she said. "Lead the way!"

Suddenly, the Digi Egg started to glow. Yolei looked down, surprised. "I beg your pardon," Hawkmon said, "but if you want me to Digivolve, you must say 'Dig Armor Energize.'"

Yolei gave him the giddiest look. Now that was an awesome catchphrase. "Right!" she said, holding the egg up. "Digi Armor Energize!"

The egg sparked a bright red, blinding the party. It then split apart and flew at Hawkmon, who glowed as brightly as it did.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to..." The bird said, and then he was no longer Hawkmon. He hunched over onto four legs, his wings becoming small above new talons as his body expanded to twice its size. The egg grew and became a sharp-looking helmet and plastered itself on his face, its wings sharp and shining. The light faded, and a noble, helmeted griffin stood before them. "...Halsemon; the Wings of Love!" he finished.

**Digimon Analysis**

**Name: Halsemon**

**Level: Armor**

**Type: Data**

**Attack: - Tempest Wing**

**- Red sun **

**- Mach Impulse**

**Info: A Digimon that said to hold the power of Horus. At range he attacks with his Red Sun (which was mistakenly dub in the anime as Tempest Wing) and at close combat he spins at high speed to create a tornado then ram himself to the opponent. (The real Tempest Wing)**

**!#$&()**

Peckmon ran in such a fast pace that he was surprised that he even wondered to himself that he had not tripped over himself.

He just kept moving until he saw 2 familiar figures at the distance.

"Agumon, Palmon, what is the situation…"

"PALMON!" cried Mimi and jumped off Peckmon a bit roughly causing him to fall on his side squashing Cody and Izzy at the same time.

Mimi was literally squeezing Palmon. "Mimi.. chocking gasp not choke breathing."

"Sorry Palmon." Then she turned her head to find Agumon standing right where Izzy and the others were.

"Hey Agumon where is everybody else?" asked Mimi.

Agumon just shrugged "Peckmon send his regard and he said that Izzy and Cody must hurry towards the Digi Egg of Knowledge."

"And besides Mimi we got a problem to deal with here." Said Palmon as she pointed to the valley ahead.

Mimi looked and gasped for hang of one side is Davis and Veemon and on top of the other side is another boy which Mimi was sure is the Digimon emperor and behind him a lack of a better word horde of Airdramon, Golemon, Woodmon and Kuwagamons.

**!#$&&&()**

**Digimon Analysis**

**Name: Airdramon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Virus / Vaccine**

**Attack: - Spinning Needle**

**- God Tornado**

**- Wing Cutter**

**Info: ****A legendary Digimon who can summon storms by roaring and can start tornadoes by flapping its wings. It is said that this Digimon is close to God, because it has a wise personality even though it goes into a rage sometimes. It is believed that this Digimon lives mostly over the skies of File Island. **

**Name: Golemon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Virus**

**Attack: - Golem Punch**

**- Curse Crimson**

**Info: A rock formed Digimon that is rather thick headed. He attacks his opponent with his Crimson Curse before KOing them with is Golem Fist**

**Name: Woodmon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Virus**

**Attack: - Branch Drain**

**- Woody Smash**

**Info: A tree Digimon that appears like a broken log, his Woody smash is no tap with a twig.**

**Name: Kuwagamon **

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Virus**

**Attack: - Scissor Arms**

**- Body Blow**

**- Power Guillotine**

**Info: An insect Digimon that can cut through almost anything, but he is rather simple minded.**

"As you can see I just can't get in there and kick the Emperor butt." Mumbled Agumon as he noted the obvious look of shock on Mimi's face.

!#$&()

Gaomon sighed in relieve that Peckmon arrived with Izzy and Cody on his back.

The dog walk toward Izzy and lowered his head gently "Hello. My name is Gaomon and I have heard much about you." _As much as you and my brother were fighting against __Apocalymon_

**Digimon Analysis**

**Name: Apocalymon**

**Level: Mega**

**Type: Unknown**

**Attack: - Darkness Zone**

**- Total Annilation **

**- Virus Grenade**

**Info:** **Apocalymon's arrival was written down in ancient prophecies and the hatred of the Digimon that formed him lingered on. A sadistic and tormented soul, Apocalymon wanted to make the Digital World a living underworld to justify the darkness that composes him.**

"Nice to meet you too Gaomon." Replied Izzy in kind.

Gaomon then shifted his attention to the younger boy "Cody someone told me that the Digi Egg of Knowledge belongs to you so I suppose that only you can touch it."

Izzy was about to interupt when a familiar voice roared through the sky.

**Electro Shocker**

Everyone whirled around in shock. Before them floated a large, purplish-black insect with six arms and long, sharp toes. It wore a shining, metallic helmet with a long, jagged horn jutting from its front. A dark ring was strapped around its waist. Its mandibles snapped in and out, mixing their clicks with the eerie buzz of the wings. "If they are as 'fortunate' as you, they'll be executed as well," it cackled.

Cody's stomach lurched at the sight; never had he seen a creature more foul or terrifying. Still, he felt the need to be brave in the face of this new world, and stood his ground. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

"I am Kabuterimon, of the Digimon Emperor's six Generals," the big bug clicked. "He's very displeased that other humans are befouling his land. I've been sent here to delete you."

Izzy's face was as pale as ivory. "Ka... Kabuterimon?!" he asked.

**Digimon Analysis**

**Name: Kabuterimon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attack: - Electro Shocker**

**- Beetle Horn**

**- Blink Thrust**

**Info: ****It possesses perfect defensive ability that seems like a beetle and ant combined. As it is an insect, its personality is to only use its instinct in order to survive. It attacks Virus Digimon with little hesitation. It is very proud of its iron wall defense. Kabuterimon has two pairs of arms and uses them in hand to hand combat rarely giving the enemy a chance to fight back.**

Cody, surprised, turned around. "Do you know this Digimon, Koushiro?" he asked.

Izzy was still staring at the giant bug and gave Cody a grave look. "Kabuterimon is my Digimon partner!" he said.

"If you're all through chatting, I have a job to do," Kabuterimon growled, lifting himself higher into the air, his arms crackling with electricity. "Death to all who oppose the Emperor!"

Before Cody and Izzy knew what was happening, Gaomon push then into a cave as a gigantic ball of electricity shot right over their heads. "RUN!" Gaomon ordered, pushing the 2 humans forward before dodging the attack which cause a cave in sealing the entrance.

Gaomon looked at the pile of rock blocking his way then look directly at the beetle above him.

"Well then if a fight you want then it's a fight you will get." As he put out his Digivice IC

**Digisoul CHARGE!**

**Gaomon digivolve to… Gaogamon**

**Name: Gaogamon**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Vaccine**

**Attack: - Spiral Blow**

**- Dash Double Claw**

**- Gaoga Hound**

**Info: A digimon that is a hybrid of a dog and a wolf. He runs at extreme speed before striking his opponent with a hurricane.**

**!$1\**

Kabuterimon look in disbelief as the little digimon gotton bigger. "What sort of Digivolution is that?" demanded the General.

"One that your Emperor will never achieve." Smirked Gaogamon.

The Beetle General gave Gaogamon a stern look before repling "No matter after I defeat you, the Emperor can extract the source out of you data by data."

"Over my dead body, I will never allow you to harm anybody who is innocent."

"Then be… DELETED!"

**Electro Shocker**

**Spiral Blow**

Sorry but I decide to leave it at here or the chapter will take longer to type and sorry for the delay I was typing for twice shy my other fanfic that originally belong to someone else before she abandon it sorry no Q and As this time but any questions I will post up next update


	7. sry

Sry but I decide to discontinue this fanfic.

I was block by lack of inspiration, work, taxes, and adapting to adulthood

I truthfully this fanfic was going to end up as a mass crossover but then I realized I was having trouble juggleing all the characters and 'Ocs sry maybe I will have a rewrite when I find a chance

Sry I have no excuses to your disappointment


End file.
